When two worlds collide
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: Phineas Flynn is a new kid at Danville High and is immediately crowned as invisible. Isabella Garcia Shapiro is a spoiled, popular cheerleader-captain who rules the school. When their paths are crossed, can Phineas manage to change Isabella into the beautiful, kind girl she truly is and also put an end to the popular and the invisible world on the school?
1. Prolouge (different worlds)

**New story again! I've become addicted to it, I think… It's just so funny to create things with fantasy as your only limitation! Enjoy my new story and I'll see you soon! And this is a fanfic, it's not necessarily real life fact.**

Danville High, the public High school in Danville. It's a pretty common school, with disgusting food, endless homework, bad teachers and good teachers. There are extremely popular people, and there are completely invisible people.

The popular people contain the football-team, the cheerleader squad, the basketball team and… well, the other girls and guys who's not cheerleaders or athletes, but who's extremely hot, has a lot of parties or has done something to get into the popular kids-crew. But the cheerleaders and the athletes usually have all of that already, plus money.

It's amazing, too. How one little gesture, one mistake, can change your status completely. The queen of the school can suddenly become the queen of the fools. The invisible nerd can become the new it. Everything depends on nothing.

For some people, this is not even important. But of course, they are the invisible ones. They say that once you've tasted glory, you're never going back. This whole thing might sound overdone and high school can't be this serious, right?

But hey, it's the truth. High school is one single blur of drama, love, groups, bullying, homework and it changes who you're going to be as a person. And everything, because of these two worlds. This popular world and this invisible world, sworn to never be mixed.

But we all know that love is the most powerful force in the world and when it blossoms between two people, both from each world, it changes everything. This story is about those two single people who together not just changed the school, but also each other, forever.

 **Wow, this sounds like some kind of war between two countries or somethingXD Tell me what you think of it, down among the reviews! I love you all so much!**


	2. A spoiled girl and a new world

Phineas's POV

I open my eyes as I feel the car slow down, until it finally stopped completely outside my new home. I yawn and open the car-door. I shake my sloppy legs before I get out of the car. I smile and take a deep breath of the fresh air.

"New house, new town, new possibilities!" I exclaim as I put my hands on my sides and examine my new house. It looks very cozy and nice, a real family house. It's yellow with a brown roof and a big backyard covered with a fence. I open the gate to it and enter it, smiling when I notice the big surface I'll have to be on here. The only thing in the backyard except for the grass is a big tree in the left corner.

I use the glassdoor in the backyard to get into my house and I look around. "It's so big! Our last house weren't nearly this big!" I shout as I start to walk around in it. A kitchen, a big hallway and two livingrooms- wow this place is awesome! _And_ another floor, plus the basement and the attic!

I look towards the door as it opens and my mom steps in, along with my sister. "So, do you like this place, Phineas?" asks my mom. I throw my arms in the sky.

"I love it! It's so big and have you seen the backyard yet? Wow!" I exclaim. Candace rolls her eyes.

"Gee, you're like a kid on Christmas. Calm down, Phineas, you're 16 years old now, maybe it's time to put the craziness aside?" I smile at her and rush up the stairs to search the rest of the place. I walk into a pretty big room with a window that points out to the street and it sticks out from the house so it forms a little box.

I walk up to the window and look out of it, across the street. I squint my eyes to get a better look at the house there, where I can see through the windows clearly. Suddenly, someone comes into view.

It's a young girl, I would guess around my age, and she's talking in her phone. Or, more like screaming into it, and she looks angry. Wow. Then, she does something that looks like she's groaning into it or something and she slams the phone on her bed which is just beside the window.

I chuckle at her way of acting. It's fun seeing people mad like that, actually. Except when they're mad at you, of course. I look at her again. From what I can see, she has a head shaped like a half-circle and long, black hair. Her eyes are big and her nose small, along with a pair of filly, nice lips. She's… beautiful! I smile and put my chin in my hand as I continue watching her. Wow, I act like a freaking stalker or something…

Suddenly, she pulls something open and pulls out a white blouse. To my surprise, she pulls off her shirt, leaving her in only a bra. My mouth slams to the ground as I watch her eye herself in the mirror once, before she puts the blouse on, then she leaves the room.

I smile goofily as I call on my mother with a dreamy voice. "Hey mom? I've chosen my room…"

Isabella's POV

"I don't care if your grandma died last night Bridgette, you're coming to the game!" I scream into the phone as I enter my room.

"But please Isabella, I don't feel like cheering tonight, can't you understand?" she begs into the phone. I take some deep breaths to avoid slamming the phone into the wall and exclude Bridgette from the cheerleader-squad immediately. I might have the power to do that, but I'll be nice to her, this time.

"You're lucky I'm not kicking you out of the squad Bridgette, because we all know that I don't like you anyway. I'll let it slip this time, but don't you dare skipping another game this season! This is the _only_ time, get it?" I scream at her.

She lets out a sigh of relief into the phone. "Thank you, Bella! I won't do it again, I swear, but it's just for this time and my grandma meant so much to me an-and-" I yawn and cut her off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. And don't call me Bella, I haven't given you the permission to do so." I cancel the call and throw the phone onto the bed. Being the cheerleader-captain is so hard sometimes, seriously. Everyone has to call me whenever they want something, and I've got so many other things to handle!

I mean, Rick, cheerleading, keeping up with the latest fashion… haha wait what am I saying? I _create_ the latest fashion! Shopping, friends, and being the most popular girl in school! Life's so hard sometimes… and also going to the gym every other day! What, I mean you don't get a body like mine just by sitting inside, watching TV and eating donuts?

I open my dresser and dig through my clothes, until I find a blouse. "That will do, I guess." I pull my tank top off and look at myself in the mirror. Have I turned fatter lately, or..? It kind of looks like my figure is not as slim as it uses to be…

I run my hands up along my curves and frown at myself. Well, an extra gym-pass will do it, I guess. I throw the blouse over my head and my bag from the floor, then I turn to leave.

I open the frontdoor. "Mom, I'm going to cheer at a game, then I'll be going out on a date with Rick, see ya!" I hear her call goodbye as I slam the door. I open my car and sit down in the frontseat, adjusting the mirror so I can see myself.

I reach for my purse and pulls out some lipgloss. I apply some and then, I start the car and drive away.

 **Izzy's too OOC to be true right now, I knowXD don't worry, she'll get better;)**


	3. New school new rules

Isabella's POV

I adjust my skirt a little as I walk to my locker. I open it and take out some things which I'm going to use in class later. Jessica and Jasmine walk up to me, each having a big grin plastered on their faces.

"Hi, Bella. How did your date with Rick go last night?" asks Jessica. I sigh and slam my locker as I turn to her.

"Well, it was okay. But all he's asking for is when we're gonna do it and he just can't seem to accept that I'm not ready!" I exclaim as I start to walk down the hallway, Jessica and Jasmine on each side of me.

"Yeah, I so get it! But you know boys, they're all like that! Immature, horny creatures.." says Jasmine with a disgusted face as she rolls her eyes. I laugh mockingly at her words.

"True thing you're saying, Jas. So, I'll see you at lunch?" I ask as I turn left to reach my class.

"Sure, Bella! See ya!" they say in unison as they walk away. I sigh and walk into my class, looking around for Rick. Nope, he hasn't arrived yet. The only ones here are.. well I'm not quite sure of anyone's name but… well those two are nerds from the chess-club.. and that girl over there is in the theater-club! What was her name again, Sophie? Sarah? Sandra?

I walk up to the seat in front of her and sit down, turning back to face her. "Hi Sandra." She looks up at me and her eyes widen. She starts to play with her ugly braids and adjust her glasses.

"Well, it's Penelope, but you were close!" I roll my eyes and snort.

"Yeah, whatever." I look to my left and notice a guy glancing at me. I've never seen him before, actually. And I usually at least know the invisible people, so I should notice if there's anyone new. And he clearly is, because I think I would have remembered him.

His face is shaped like a triangle and he has big, deep-blue eyes. His hair is messy and as red as the apple on the teacher's desk, if not even redder. Unique, to say the least. He wears a yellow hoodie with an orange stripe on it and a pair of blue jeans, along with black sneakers.

He seems to be doodling in his text-book or something. Suddenly, I hear the door open again and in steps at first that.. Ferb-guy I think, his hair is green and his head shaped like a rectangle, I gotta remember his name?

After him comes Rick, who pushes Ferb aside when he comes. Ferb glares at him, before he looks around in the classroom. His eyes land on the empty seat beside the new guy and he walks up to him.

"Is this free?" he asks and the new guy smiles and nods. Ferb sits down and turns to the new guy.

"I'm Ferb, what's your name?" asks Ferb. The new guy opens his mouth to answer, but his name never occurres to me, because Rick attacked me from behind with a neck-kiss. I blush and turn around to face him.

"Rick, the neck-kisses are not necessary in scho-mphh!" he cuts me off with a hard kiss. Not passionate at all, just hard and hungry. That might be hot sometimes, but not now.

"I'm sorry, was that better?" asks Rick as he pulls away and smirks at me. I sigh and nod.

"Of course it was… as always." I mumble. Rick might be my boyfriend and I love him, but sometimes he's so hard and aggressive. Is a little bit more passionate and gentle to much to ask for?

The teacher comes in and another extremely boring lesson starts.

Phineas's POV

"RRRiiiiingg!" the bell rings and my first class in this school is over. I could have been wrong, but I'm quite sure the girl who came in at first is my neighbor who I saw in the window yesterday! It has to be her, who else has that shape on her head and long, raven, beautiful, soft hair? Okay, no one, just saying.

And she looked at me! I might have looked away when she did, but I still felt her eyes examine me! And wow, her eyes… they were so much more beautiful in real world than through a window… they were just as deep-blue as mine, just with a pair of long, beautiful, pitchblack lashes too. The entire her was just…

Wow.

And then that douchebag came in and ruined everything… what was his name, Rick? Yeah, that was it. Yuk. But hey, at least I made a friend?

I turn to Ferb. "What's your next class?" he opens his locker and points on his schedule. I sigh disappointed when I notice that we haven't the same.

Oh, well I see you at lunch, I guess! He smiles and gives me thumbs up as he turns to leave. Okay, time to go learn some math… yey.

 _Lunch hour_

I walk into the cafeteria and look around. It looks like the entire football-team sit at one place, so does the basketball-team, along with some other girls and guys. The cheerleader-squad sit at one place too, along with some girls.

In another corner sits the chess-club and on another place the technique-club. Sounds like a place for me, actually. Maybe I should join it later.

I grab a tray and stand in the line for the food. It doesn't look that inviting, but I guess that's just how it is. I smile at the lunch-lady as she gives me the… I guess I should call it food, but I'm not sure if it is…

Then, I start looking around for Ferb. It shouldn't be too hard, I'll just have to look for the head in here that's green. Yep, there he is!

I walk over to him and sit down. "Hey Ferb!" I look around the table to the others. "Hey everyone! My name is Phineas, who are you guys?" one guy who seems to be Indian starts speaking first.

"Hello Phineas, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Baljeet. The big, tough guy beside me is Buford and this girl is my girlfriend Ginger. The girl beside you is Gretchen and that's Katie. The girl on your opposite side is Holly and the girl beside her is Adyson. And the girl next to Buford is his girlfriend Milly." Says Baljeet politely. I look around at everyone.

"Hey guys! I think I remember all the names, but I maybe don't…" the girls laugh and stand up.

"Well we gotta go, I'll see you later guys!" says Katie as they all turn to leave. Buford laughs.

"They all left when you came, triangle!" Baljeet and Ferb give him an angry glare, but I just laugh.

"Or, I am so hot they couldn't be near me! Nah, just kidding." I say and grin at Buford. They all laugh to what I said. I look around in the cafeteria. "So, are there any special things I should know about anyone or anything on this school?" I ask. Baljeet turns serious and nods.

"Oh yes, pretty much actually. First, this school is parted into two: the popular and the invisible. And they do not mix. Why? Well, first, it is just an unwritten rule. Secondly, the popular ones decide who is popular and who is invisible, so since they've once named us as invisible, they do not care that much about us, if it is not to bully us or something." I frown angrily.

"That sounds horrible! Why haven't anyone done anything about it?" Baljeet shrugs.

"Well, I guess most of us kind of accept it, it's not a big deal. But of course, those of us who do have never been among the popular ones. Once you have tasted glory, there is no turn back. You are stuck in it. And I can understand that, imagine being one of them! You get invited to everything, every party and I've heard they're epic! Every game, everything! You have respect, usually. You have popularity, you have friends, everything!" I groan.

"Friends? I bet more than half of your 'friends' up there are more fake than you guys will ever be! They sound like nothing to have. But I gotta admit, it sounds tempting. I mean, who wouldn't want to be there?" I exclaim. They all snort.

"Yeah, but don't expect too much, triangle." Says Buford.

"Oh, and there is more. There is the most popular guy of them all, Rick Prescott. He is the captain of the football-team and he is a real douche. He sees women as more of an object than a real human. He bullies almost all the invisibles, and you are extremely lucky if he excludes you. Or unlucky, I do not know which." Baljeet leans closer to me and eyes me seriously.

"And then, we have the ultimate. The most popular of them all, the so called Queen." He points to the cheerleaders and the angelic girl with the terrible boyfriend.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro. She is the cheerleader-captain, the hottest girl on the entire school. She has everything. And she is a multi-talent, she knows everything too. She is smart, even though she do not admit it. She is the best cheerleader, she is even a better football and basketball-player than half of the guys. She is just… perfect. But, she is mean and incredibly spoiled. Just because she has everything, she thinks she can treat everybody like anything. But she is still a human, of course and she can be nice, she can be kind and thoughtful, she might know when things have gone too far. But, it is rare." Baljeet finishes off with a sigh of exhaustion. I stare at Baljeet, speechless from what he just said.

"With easier words, she's a downright bitch." Says Buford simply. Baljeet stares at him angrily and Ferb snorts, trying not to laugh.

He can't be serious, right? She seems like an angel! Well, at least she looks like one… I never thought a girl who was so beautiful could be so horrible? Well, maybe her beauty is the key to her horribleness.

Suddenly, I hear someone slam a tray down on a table hard, and I look to the source of the sound. By the cheerleaders, Rick just slammed the tray down on the table, rage flowing through his eyes.

"You know what? Fine! If you don't want to be with me, then fine!" he screams in Isabella's face, and she looks utterly shocked.

"Rick, I'I haven't said that, I just-" he cuts her off by pushing her hard, and she falls down on the floor.

"I don't care! I can easily find someone else, just as sexy as you! Just as popular as you! And she will be BETTER than you! You know why? Because she's not a coward!" he stomps out of the cafeteria, leaving it deadly silent.

Everyone starts talking about what just happened, including my table. But I frown worriedly as I look towards Isabella. She stands up, shock still written in her eyes. Then, after a while, tears start forming in them instead and she sobs as she walks out of the cafeteria, but she hides her sadness behind a proud face.

I quietly leave too and follow her. She exits the cafeteria and starts walking to… well actually I have no idea where she's going… I keep on following her(wow, can I be more stalkish?) as she walks out of the school and into a big garden, I stop outside it and hide behind a wall.

She stops in the middle of it and sighs as she lets her tears fall free and she puts her face in her hands, sinking to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. If you ask me, that guy's not worth her tears and I feel horrible for her.

After 5 minutes, she looks up from her arms, her eyes completely bloodshot. She bites her lip and closes her eyes for a few more seconds, then her face forms into a big frown again and she sighs and rubs her temples.

I can't imagine how horrible she must feel. Well, I've had a few girlfriends, but they never meant that much to me and I didn't get this upset when we broke up… so I can't really say I understand the feeling. And I can't say I want to understand it either, having your heart broken into a million pieces because of your true love? It doesn't sound inviting.

At last, she sighs and stands up again. She starts walking towards my direction and I curse silently as I run away to the basketball-field. Luckily, I make it just in time and she doesn't pay attention to me.

She just walks to the parking-lot and locks up her car. She opens the door and looks towards the school again. Then, she shakes her head and gets into car to, probably drive home.

I sigh and walk into the school again. Maybe I'll see her when I get home later.

 **Bambam, eeend. I'm crazyyy. Review and favoriteeee! XoXo**

 **Ps. Phineas and Ferb aren't brothers in this story, sadly. But they're at least best friends!**


	4. The meeting

Phineas's POV

I sigh as I step off the bus outside my house and I look across the street. At least she went home, her car is there. I still feel so bad for her, though. She might be described as a spoiled brat, but when I first saw her… I saw more. She might have still acted mean and bad, but I know she can be better, if she steps onto the right way. Maybe everything she needs is a push in the right direction?

And of course, I saw a soul. Just like everybody else, she has a mortal soul, with real emotions. Of course she's sad, I understand that and just because she's mean doesn't mean everyone should shut her out when she needs it. Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean in the cafeteria, her 'friends' didn't even follow her to make sure she was okay? She was not?

Well, she hasn't proved herself to be who everyone says she is to me yet, I'm going to at least check if she's alright the next time I see her. She might not know me, but isn't it nice for her to know that someone does care? And who knows, maybe we'll get to know each other.

I enter my house where there's moving boxes everywhere, my mom standing in the middle of them. She has an antique vase in her right hand, a cup of coffee in her left hand and her phone pressed to her ear with the help of her shoulder.

I chuckle and run up to her to take the vase. She sighs in relief and takes her phone in her hand instead. "Thanks honey, I had a pretty hard time there. Hey, do you mind walking to the market and buy some milk? It's just a few blocks away, you'll take left when you leave the house and then you walk past a park, take right and it should be there somewhere. There's money on the bench over there, thank you!" she starts talking to someone on her phone, leaving me with my errand.

"Sure thing, mom!" I grab the money and walk out of the door to start my walk to the market. I spot the park in the distance on Isabella's side of the street, so I walk over to her side and then straight ahead.

Walking is so nice, you get some exercise, but in a proper speed so you can take in your surroundings! I love it. Well, I do love the most too. I'm just an energetic optimist, I guess!

I smile as I pass the park. It's a really beautiful one, but I don't think it's the big Danville Park, this one's too small. I guess it's just a park for this area. But it's still beautiful, with many trees, bushes, flowers, an ice-cream stand and people! Well, more like, one person but even so.

The person is a girl who's sitting on a bench, with her back turned to me. You can't see very much of her, but at least you can see her long, raven, silky hair. Wait, long, raven, silky? I look around to make sure no one's around, then I quietly enter the park and walk closer and a little to the left so that I'll see her face a little.

As I approach her, I can see her face and body as well. And who could it be, if not Isabella. She's a natural beauty, I'm ashamed I didn't recognize her just by looking at her hair in the distance! I mean, even her hair is a one-of-a-kind! She is just so unique and perfect. Okay, you can talk to her, it's okay. Just ask her if she's okay.

I quietly approach her, but she's not even looking up. She probably doesn't know I want to talk to her in particular. I sit down beside her and look at her. She's obviously cried, judging by her red eyes and cheeks. She's still ravishing… no, knock it off! You're here to see if she's okay, not examine her beauty!

I turn to her uncertainly. "H-hey…" she doesn't look up, but I can see her eyes roll over to look at me. When they do, she looks up at me.

"Uhm, hey… who-who are you?" I chuckle. Nope, she does not recognize me.

"I'm just a guy from school… invisible.. but before you leave! Are you… okay?" her nonchalant frown is suddenly replaced by a surprised look.

"What… did you say?" she asks, pure shock in her voice. Oh boy, I said something wrong, of course I did… screw this, I'll never talk to a girl again, I suck at this. I'll become a monk where I never have to see a woman again.

"I… well you know I saw what happened in the cafeteria today and how you left, no one followed you to make sure you were okay so, I don't know… I kind of followed you out to check on you and… no, I'm not a stalker! That sounded so stalkish! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it in that way, I was just going to see if you were okay, and you were not and-and…" I groan and pull my hood over my head and tighten it so only my nose sticks out.

"I'm screwing this up completely, I'm sorry, I… yep I'm distancing myself from the Earth now, so…" I feel myself turn as red as my hair and everything I want right now is for the ground to swallow me. I suddenly hear her… giggle? Is she giggling? I pull my hood off and look at her. She is giggling! I smile too when I realize I was the one who caused her(probably) to do so.

"I guess it's okay, you just wanted to check if I was okay, so. Besides, I guess all you invisible people want to be close to me!" she laughs and rolls her eyes. I stare at her and smile a crooked smile. Well, I guess she's at least a diva.

"Sure…" she stares at me.

"What? Wasn't that why you followed me?" I give her a 'really?' look.

"Of course not, I wanted to see if you were okay! And maybe I didn't want to be near you because I'm 'invisible', but because I thought you were… beautiful!" I exclaim. Now it's her turn to give me the 'really?' look.

"Of course you think, I am hot? That's a scientific fact? I'm kind of aware of that." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I didn't say hot. Well, you are that too, but I meant that you are beautiful! You really are. I mean, for real! I'm not saying that because I as an invisible adore you as a queen. I had no idea about these rules on the school when I first saw you and who you were. In fact, it wasn't even in school. But I saw you, and my first thought was: wow, she's really beautiful! I've just never seen anyone like her in my life, ever before..." I exclaim. She looks at me, then she smiles.

"Thanks. You're not that bad yourself, invisible." I smile weakly and sigh.

"Hey, we're not in school now. Am I still just an invisible to you? Don't you see something more in me, than just another adorer? Like, a real person?" I ask her. She eyes me, then she nods.

"Well, yeah I… think so. I mean, you're a human, right? Just like me, just like my friends, just like… Rick." She sighs and shuts her eyes tightly.

"Well, I'm really sorry about that." I say to her. Situations like these are so awkward, you never know what to do when someone starts crying!

She smiles and shakes her head. "No, don't be. I mean, of course I'm sad… but I don't know if he's worth it. I mean, he broke up with me for his bad patience and an incredibly silly reason. But I don't know… I loved him…" I eye her unsurely.

"Well, don't be mad at me now or something but… are you really sure you did?" she turns to me and knits her eyebrows together confusingly.

"Uhm, excuse me?" she exclaims. I laugh nervously and move away from her a little. Girls can be really dangerous when they're mad, trust me.

"Well, no offense, of course! But I just meant, are you sure it was, real love? Had you pictured a life together with him, or did you know it wasn't going to hold? Did he have your full trust? Were you ready to do anything for him? To do anything _with_ him? Was he the first thing you thought about in the morning, and the last thing you thought about at night? Did he make you feel complete, did you forget everything else when you were around him? Did you really look at him and get butterflies in your stomach of it?" I ask her. She stares at me, eyes wide as saucers. She looks blankly before herself, as if deep in thought.

"Well, no. I didn't even feel half of those things for him! It was most like he was there to entertain me, to keep up my status! Like, we were the it-couple and because of that, I imagined love? If I didn't love him, someone else would take that title from me? Do you think it is like that?" she asks me as she turns to me again.

I shrug. "Well, that sounds… reasonable, I think. But, couldn't you feel the way he didn't… make you feel? That he just weren't the right one for you?" I ask. She smiles apologetically.

"Well, I guess I'm so caught up in the attention we're given for it, so I couldn't notice the false love in it. It sounds weird, I know." She says and laughs weakly. I shrug.

"Well, mostly stupid." I immediately wish those words could come back as she turns to me, rage flashing through her eyes.

"Excuse me, what? Do you think I'm stupid?! You know, you're already invisible, don't make me do something worse! Don't think you can call me stupid without getting any consequences! I'm the popular and valuable person here, don't think you can offend me!" I slam my fist onto the bench. "That's it!" I shout at her.

"Well, first: yeah, I think that's stupid! You know why? Because you only got together with him for popularity and attention, and I just thought that didn't sound like the right thing! I express my opinion when I feel it's needed. Secondly, don't think you can treat everybody like they're just items or worthless slaves just because you're popular! Believe it or not, you don't win any respect on it. In fact, the only thing you win is disrespect! People may think you're hot in the looks, but on the inside, they think you're cold. And considering how you're treating everyone, I don't think you have much real friends. They're probably just with you for your status. I'm sorry for wasting your time and I'm sorry for asking if you were okay after no one else did!" I shout at her.

I stand up from the bench and stomp away. Then, I turn and pass her again. "I forgot to buy the milk!" I say in the same tone as before, then I storm off to the market.

After a while, my anger dies down and I sigh and put my face in my hands. "Why did I say those things to her?! I've never been angry at someone like that before, what came over me? She didn't deserve that sort of anger, no one does… I said it myself… I'm so stupid!" I shout to the sky.

I walk with heavy steps to the market and buy the milk, then I walk home again. I pass the park, but she's not there anymore. *Sigh*, what have I done?

 **Poor Phineas, and Isabella too for that matter. Review, favorite and follow!**


	5. The defending

Phineas's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm-clock and my hand searches groggily for the snooze-button. I shut it off and groan as I lift my upper body and stretch it. I look out through the window, it's a beautiful day.

The birds are chirping and the sun is shining, but not inside me, not today. I can't believe I said those things to Isabella yesterday! No one deserves to hear such things, not even selfish, mean people. Besides, she was already broken from her boyfriend's breakup, and even though she admitted it didn't feel like real love, she was still sad from it, I understand that. And now, she'll probably never speak to me again, if not to humiliate me or something.

I stand up and get dressed in my usual yellow hoodie and my blue jeans, then I walk down to the kitchen were my mom has made pancakes. I sit down and start eating them quietly. Mom walks up to me and smiles as she pours up a glass of orange-juice for me.

"Morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" she asks kindly. I mumble a 'mhm' and continue to eat. She looks at me worriedly and puts a hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay? You seem a little down, you never are. You're not sick, are you?" I sigh and snap her hand away.

"I'm fine mom, stop asking, okay?" I slightly snap at her, then I put my plate in the sink. Mom frowns.

"Aren't you gonna finish your pancakes?" I shake my head and grab my backpack.

"I'm not hungry… I'm going to school now, bye." I open the door with a heavy hand and exit my house. I step onto the bus and sit down beside Ferb who waves to me. I smile weakly. "Hey, Ferb." He frowns and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm okay, Ferb, thanks. I'm just a little tired." He nods unsurely as the bus heads for school.

Isabella's POV

I sigh as I eye myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a blue dress that reaches the middle of my thighs, it has long sleeves and a deep neckline in the back. I wear a pair of white heeled sandals to that and a little blue bow at my left side of the head.

The bow is a cute touch to the look, somehow. I remember myself wearing bows everyday when I was younger, it kind of feels like a flashback. I walk into the kitchen were my mom eats breakfast. She looks at me and at first, her gaze darkens, but then she notices the bow in my hair and she lights up.

"Is that a bow? It was a couple of years since I saw that." She says as she sips her coffee. I sigh and smile.

"Yeah, it is. I don't know, I felt like wearing one today. You like it?" I ask her and she throws me a little smile.

"It's beautiful, Isa. "I wait for her to say something more, but when she doesn't, I leave.

"Fine, I'm heading to school. See ya." I shut the door and enter my car, then I drive to school. What am I supposed to do today if I see Phineas? Should I just ignore him, or… he did say mean things yesterday, but so did I. And now, I'm admitting it! I never do, I never even care if I'm mean to someone! It's a part of my everyday, so why did it feel so wrong to be mean towards _him_?

Phineas's POV

 _Lunch hour_

"Phineas, are you just going to poke in your food like that? If you are, can't I take it instead?" ask Buford when he obviously gets tired of me just sitting quietly and moving my fork in circle-movements on my tray. Baljeet glares at him and he puts his hands up before him in defense.

Baljeet turns to me. "Phineas, are you sure you are okay? It seems like you are not just tired. Something seems to be bothering you." I drop my fork into the food on purpose and look up at them all.

"Look guys, I said I'm okay! You've been asking me all day, can't I just have a bad day?" I exclaim. They all look at me surprised, then they look down.

"Sorry Phineas, we will not be bothering you with our questions anymore." Says Baljeet as he and Buford take their trays and leave. I groan and look at Ferb.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, but I have a bad day, really. I-" I shake my head and put my forehead in my hands. Ferb puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"What's bothering you, Phineas?" asks Ferb in the most thoughtful and caring tone possible. I look towards Isabella and then back at Ferb. He looks at her, then back at me and his eyes widen. "Phineas… why are you looking at Isabella? Have you two… talked or something?"

I nod. "Well… she is my neighbor Ferb. I saw her for the first time a few days ago when I just moved in and I had no idea who she was, the only thing I had a clue about was that she was the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ seen in my _entire_ life! Then I found out who she was through you guys and when Rick dumped her in here yesterday… I kinda followed her to see how she was doing, but I never walked up to her. Then, I saw her in a park after school and we talked for a bit, but then we sorta started to fight and I left her with some mean words. I just feel terrible now… she hasn't even looked at me once today…" Ferb stares at me, then he sighs and shakes his head.

"Phineas, to her, you're an invisible. Of course she's not even looking at you, especially not if you said mean things to her, which she by the way may have deserved. I don't think you should feel bad, because she has probably already forgotten everything, she doesn't care. You should forget it too, it's okay, Phineas. I've got to go, I'll see you later." he smiles reassuringly and then stands up and leaves.

I sigh and look at Isabella. Has she already forgotten it? Should I forget too? But… what if I don't want to forget?

I sigh and stand up, take my tray and start heading for the garbage. I walk pass the football-team's table and they all stare at me mockingly. Suddenly, one guy sticks out his foot in front of me and it's impossible for me to avoid it. I gasp as I trip on his leg and my tray falls out of my hands. It flies in the air, until it lands on… Rick. I fall onto the floor and watch in horror as he turns to me, rage flashing in his eyes.

His teammates start laughing as crazy. "Wow Rick, mashed potatoes really fits you!" says one of them and he turns to them and growls. Their eyes widen as they all look at me dead serious. Rick bows down to me and looks me in the eyes.

"What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?!" he shouts in my face. I look around and notice that suddenly, the entire cafeteria is looking at us. I try to stand up, but Rick pushes me back down.

"It wasn't me, one of your teammates stuck out his foot so I tripped over it!" I exclaim as I try to get up, but he pushes me down once again.

"Well, then why didn't you avoid it? Huh, why?!" he shouts to my ear. I put my hand over it.

"Easy there, screamy. Don't you think I would have avoided it if I had the chance to? Gosh, get more brains and less muscles." I mumble and everyone laughs. Rick pulls me up to eye-level and holds a tight grip around my throat, which makes it hard for me to breathe properly.

"You think you're so tough, huh? Well let's see how tough you are when you're unconscious!" he screams as he kicks me in the stomach. I scream and a sting feeling surrounds my entire torso. I hold my arms over it and look up at him.

"What do you think you will win on this? Using violence against me? Do you think I'm scared of you or something?" I ask him. The crowd does 'ohhh' sounds and Rick tightens his grip around my throat.

"I will make you fear me, looser!" he raises his fist in the air and I take that opportunity and lift one leg to kick him in the stomach. He screams and holds his stomach with his hands, freeing me from his strong hand. I gasp for air, then I start coughing like crazy.

He stands up properly again and throws his fist at me, but this time my reflexes were ready and I catch his fist in my hand. But then he hits me with his other fist in my face and I fall too the floor. He kicks me again and I scream and grasp my side tightly. Damn, my body stings like crazy!

I look up at Rick and see that he's raised his leg once again, and he's going to swing it against me really hard this time. He screams and his leg flies towards me. My eyes widen, but then they shut tightly and I hold out my hands in front of me, waiting for the sick pain to arrive. But it never came.

Instead, I hear a slap and a voice. "Please Rick, cut it off! Can't you see, he's hurt!" that voice… it's so familiar… Isabella. My eyes fly open and I look at Isabella who's stepped in front of me. She's holding her hands out to Rick, motioning for him to stop.

"Of course he's hurt, that's the point!" says Rick as he tries to shove her away. But she's standing there, impossible to move away. Rick starts pushing her with all his strength, but she won't move a millimeter. Wow, she's incredibly strong.

"Rick, this won't help! You won't get anything by crushing his ribs, you understand that right? Be mature and leave him alone! Or else, you'll have to deal with me!" she exclaims and she points to herself.

Rick looks down at me, then at Isabella. He scoffs and slaps her across her face hard, but she's not even flinching. He turns to his team. "Come on guys, why wasting our time on these people." They leave and I carefully stand up, looking around me. The entire cafeteria stares at Isabella, eyes wide as saucers.

Did she just… defend me? After everything I said to her? And after everything other's said _about_ her, would she ever do such a thing, for an invisible furthermore?

Without looking at Isabella, I pick up my pace and run out of the cafeteria as fast as I can.

 **Surprised? Well, I am. Review, please! Tell me what you think:D**


	6. Another meeting on the roof

Phineas's POV

I kept on running, away from school. Away from everything. Away from Isabella. I know I acted like a coward, I really do. But I just lost it.

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my room, but it couldn't have been a dream. It felt too real… I look at the clock, it says 3pm. Then it wasn't a dream, I must have fallen asleep when I got home from school! School must have ended now by the way, and Isabella's heading home. No, stop thinking about her! Stop it brain! Get. Out Of. My. Head!

I just can't seem to get the pieces together here, why did she save me like that, when I said those things to her yesterday? She could have easily just laughed along with the others and watched the fight, but she stood up for me. Why? I groan and start hitting myself with my pillow.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I scream into it every time I hit myself. I sigh and put the pillow aside. I have to stop beating myself up for this, literally. I won't get anywhere with it. But I have no idea what to do. Should I just let it go and forget about it, or should I apologize? Or thank her, I'm not sure which… she probably doesn't even care if I don't do something about it, why would she? But…I can't do that, I'm better than that!

My thoughts are interrupted when someone knocks on the door downstairs. Ferb must wonder where I left today. I walk down the stairs and open the door. "It's okay Ferb, I went home cause I didn't feel so go-…." I choke in the middle of the sentence when I look up and see that it's not Ferb who's by the door.

"I-Isabella?!" I burst out at the raven-haired beauty standing in front of me.

"Hey, Phineas." She doesn't wear the happiest face I've seen, and I can understand that. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Listen, Isabella. I didn't-"I start, but she cuts me off.

"Come with me." she says as she starts walking across the street to her house. I remain by the door with a confused face. She turns around and rolls her eyes with a giggle. "Relax, I'm not gonna do something horrible to you! I just want to talk." She says and I slowly follow her. She opens her door and steps in, waiting for me to come.

I hesitate unsurely outside her door and she sighs amusingly and grabs my arm. I let out a surprised squeak as she drags me in after her. I walk nervously through her house as she stops and pulls down a hatch in the ceiling. A ladder falls down and she climbs up, looking down at me.

"Okay, can you just follow me without being so hesitant? I'm not gonna do something!" she exclaims. I chuckle and climb the ladder.

"I don't think you're gonna do something. I'm just trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not." I say casually and she giggles. Wow, angelic music to my ears.

We climb up onto the attic where she opens another hatch, and this time, I see the sky through the open hole. I gasp as I climb the ladder, up onto her roof. It's decorated up here, like a garden, with different kind of flowers like roses, carnations, lilies, peonies and tulips. The sun is shining on the roof which makes the garden look even more beautiful and lively.

"Wow…" I mumble as I walk around on the roof. She sits down on an edge, her feet dangling free in the air.

"Pretty beautiful, isn't it?" she asks with a smirk. I grin.

"It's-it's… amazing! I've never seen such a beautiful collection of flowers… it's like a paradise!" I exclaim.

"It's my favorite place to be. Or at least, it was…" she frowns and looks down on her backyard. I sit down beside her.

"What happened?" I ask. She smiles sadly.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I guess I stopped going up here when I became… popular… it sounds really stupid I know." She says and she chuckles softly. I frown.

"You stopped going here when you became… popular? Why? And haven't you always been popular?" I ask. She laughs loudly and looks at me.

"Absolutely not! I was a geek, straight A:s, braces, glasses, flat, thin body, two ponytails on each side of the head… oh gosh I was freaking ugly and I was a complete geek. I know it sounds stupid to say I was geeky and ugly judging by my looks and that but… I'm a teenage-girl, of course I think of things like that!" she exclaims. I laugh softly and shake my head.

"Well, what happened? How did you become popular?" I ask.

"My mom got a great job which made us, like, rich and I got everything I asked for. I guess puberty then hit me like a freaking wall and I became… well what I am now, I'm not sure what it is. I also started wearing contacts and it's actually more comfortable than I thought! I got rid of my braces, and I still got straight A:s, I'm a really good student. But no one knows about it…" She says. I look down at her. Well, she is right, she's downright hot. And seriously now, her, a flat body? I just can't imagine that. Wow, now I just sounded creepy…

"Oh… but that can't just be it? I mean you're not just hot and spoiled now, you're incredibly mean and a real gossip-girl! Wow, that sounded horrible… no offense, please." I say carefully. She puts her hand up and giggles.

"None taken, I know I am. I really want to change it, and I've tried. I mean, all the popular are at least somehow nice, except maybe Rick and some of his guys, but I'm not, seriously. There's not a single trace of kindness in me, the old me has vanished! I can't remember the last time I did something nice to anyone… I'm not sure if I remember how." She says sadly. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, I do. It was a couple of hours ago. You saved me from a black-eye, that's for sure. And I honestly don't understand why you did it, considering what I said to you in the park the earlier day. That it true kindness, Isabella. I owe you a big apology and a thank you." I say and I smile at her. She smiles back at me, a warm smile I haven't seen on her before, and it kind of gives me butterflies when she looks at me like that… is that a bad thing?

"Well, I don't know why I'm nice to you, if someone else would have said those things to me, I would have gone mad. But instead, I defended you! I have no idea what it came from, but I just couldn't watch while Rick did that to you, because I at least know that _you_ deserve better. And I forgive you for what you said to me yesterday. But only… only if you forgive me for what I said." She says with another smile.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I do!" I exclaim with a big smile. I would forgive her for anything! I don't even know why she felt like she needed to ask. She giggles and looks me in the eyes deeply.

"Wow… your spark is back…" she mumbles. I frown confusingly.

"What? What spark?" I ask. She blushes and smiles a small, shy smile. Wow, does she really have a gentle, shy side? Wow, o-okay..yeah, the universe is upside down today, I get it. She starts talking.

"I don't know just… a spark I've noticed in your eyes... It's full of energy, more energy than I have ever seen before! It's really fascinating…" she says, clearly impressed. I smile brightly.

"Thanks! Or, if I should take it as a compliment… which I guess I should so!" I say. She giggles and smiles a big smile, it's such a beautiful smile… I don't think I've ever seen a smile so shiny and bright.

I smile back, then I stand up and brush off fake-dust from my legs. "Well, thanks for forgiving me, Isabella. It really means much to me, I had such bad conscience for it… I'll see you in school tomorrow?" I ask. She follows me down to her door and stands by the doorframe as I cross the street.

"No problem, Phineas. And yeah, I guess we do." She says and frowns sadly.

"And don't worry, I won't talk to you. I guess I'm not permitted, huh?" I ask half jokingly, half serious. Seriously, theses school-rules suck, who decided I can't talk to the popular whenever I want to? What a nerd…

She sighs. "Well, I guess not. I'm just… in a different world than you…" she says hesitantly. I sigh and open my door as I look at her.

"Well, let me ask you a question. Are you happy in that world? When was the last time you wore a real, happy, warm smile? When was the last time you felt… alive, complete, real? Does that world make you feel like you're home?" I ask sternly, then I close the door, leaving a thoughtful Isabella behind.

 **Yey, new chapter! I don't have much to say, I'm sorry for taking a little longer to make it. Review, follow and favorite please!:D**


	7. The Devil's angel

**One month… I'm sorry guys. I don't know, my life is better now! Maybe fanfiction isn't an escape from my life anymore which I need daily, it's just a hobby… I still** _ **love**_ **to write and my spark becomes bigger at times… but I'll try to update as much as I can!**

Isabella's POV

Pfft, when was the last time I had a _real_ smile on my face? Who does that boy think he is, my lifeguide? No thank you, I'm handling my life just fine on my own. I'm happy with my life, right? I have a great mom who gives me whatever I want, a nice house in a great city. I go to school everyday, meet my friends, boys flirt with me, the invisibles adore me, I'm popular! What else do I need in life, certainly not a guy telling me what I should do and what I shouldn't!

No, he shouldn't just come in here and pierce my soul with those perfect blue eyes and haunt my mind with his perfect personality and words… make my knees weak with his beautiful smile… I hate those kind of guys! He's trying to… make me sick, I feel this strange new feeling… weird, new boy.

I sigh frustratingly and stomp away to my room. I walk up to my nightstand, then I take out one of my key-earrings, which is a real key to the nightstand, but no one knows that. I insert the key in the nightstand-drawer and twist it around. A click-sound is heard as the drawer is unlocked.

I pull it out and look down in the drawer. A spare key, an extra phone-charger, a photo of my mom, dad and me as a 6-year old, some money, a pen made out of silver with a feather at the top and a book with the word 'poetry' written in squiggly, beautiful gold-letters.

I take out the book and my other earring, which is the key to the book. I unlock the book and I flip through the pages, probably 30 pages full of poems I've written. I've written poetry since I was 7 and even though I sucked at it back then, I've always thought it was so fun and freeing to write it. It's a way to escape the real world as well, to write down my thoughts.

I take out the feather-pen and flip to the next free page in it. I put the pen down on the left top of the paper and let my imagination and mind do the rest of the job.

 _ **The Devil's angel**_

 _His beautiful smile is a gift from the Devil_

 _His ocean-blue eyes are a curse from Hell_

 _His view on the world is strange and new_

 _I'm curious about it, but I know_

 _If I follow his path, it will not end well_

 _His beautiful heart is evil_

 _His optimistic soul is bad_

 _He must be the Devil's angel_

 _I don't know what's happening_

 _He makes me feel something new_

 _I'm feeling insecure about it_

 _Is new good?_

 _You never know_

 _If you never dare to explore it_

 _But do I dare to defy_

 _The challenges I may meet_

 _You never know_

 _Until the moment has come_

 _And your courage is put to the test_

 _The wrong path feels so right_

 _But do I dare to meet these feelings_

 _Do I dare to meet this world?_

 _Do I dare to face the Devil's angel?_

 _Even though it is new?_

 _You never know_

 _Until you do_

I put the pen back in the drawer and close the book. I look at the cover. It's a simple cover, with a white background, and the squiggly letters.

I sigh deeply and hug the book tightly against my chest, bringing my knees up to stomach.

Apparently during my writing, my mom had snuck into the house without making a single sound, because she suddenly stands in the door. I jump in fear and fall down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her. She steps into the room and sits down on the bed with me.

"Do you still use this book?" asks mom, her tone surprised. I suddenly remember that I haven't showed her this book since I was 12 years old and I sigh.

"Yeah… I guess I do." I mumble quietly. She reaches out with her hand to take it, but I snatch it away and sit up straight. I look into her sad eyes. It's my private property, isn't it? Why should she touch it?

I silently shake my head at her and give her a threatening glare. Her slightly damp eyes turns sadder and she stands up again and starts walking out of the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you… do you want any special dinner?" she asks emotionlessly.

I shrug. "I dunno, maybe tacos?" she nods and turns to leave the room. I look at her emotionless movements. She's been like this for so long now, I wonder why she really is like this? Maybe I should ask her…

"Mom?" I call on her in a more hopeful tone. She turns around, a glimpse of hope in her eyes as well. Like, her whole face just turned brighter of me calling her like that. Was it really that long ago I actually spoke to her like that?

"Yes, dear?" she asks. I open my mouth to ask her, but I slowly close it again. I repent, maybe I shouldn't ask it. Maybe it has something to do with…

I try to come up with something else to say. "…Remember, I only like corn and cucumber on my taco, okay." I say, then I turn away and mouth- what the hell?! I turn back again and smile a crooked smile.

Her shoulders drop and she nods. "Of course, darling." She says quietly and walks out of the room. I fall down on my bed, grab a pillow and groan into it.

Can't that woman just tell me if something's wrong then? She's my mother for God's sake, she should be able to talk to me! Wow, now I sounded like her mom or something…

Okay, my life is just _not_ 'cleared out' for the moment. Hopefully it will be soon…

 **So this was a chapter from Isabella's point of view, I hope you guys liked it;)**

 **Review, favorite and follow and stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise it won't take this much time! Oh just one more thing: I'm just such a playful person so I would like you guys to tell me something**

 **Can you guys guess my age? Based on my writing-skills, I just want to know if my writing-skills are worse or better for my age, or maybe just perfect? Thanks to those of you who does it and who read the thick text!;)**


	8. Nothing more?

**To make it up to you guys, I'll try to write some more chapters in the following days, but I do have one more story to work on so I can't promise anything… the chapter I made… I know it took a month but I still wrote it in an hour on the evening… so I could have done it anytime, I feel. So I'm kind of ashamed, but I'm sorry**

Phineas's POV

"Have a nice day honey! I love you!" my mom shouts to me from the kitchen. I open the front-door and grab my backpack from the right side of the doorframe in one movement.

"I love you too mom, have fun unpacking stuff!" I say jokingly. She comes out in the hall with a brown paper-bag, grinning at me.

"Yeah yeah, you're joining me as soon as you're home little spoilsport. Your lunch." She hands me the paper-bag and I give her a quick hug.

"If this is gross I'll by something from the cafeteria you know." I grin and make my way out of the door to step onto the school-bus.

"For what money?" she laughs after me. I turn around and walk backwards as I shrug.

"I guess I'm stuck then. See ya later mom!" I wave at her as I step onto the bus. She waves back before she disappears into the house again.

I look around for an empty seat, hopefully beside someone I know. I spot Ferb and smile as I walk up to his seat and sit down beside him. "Hey Ferb! What's up?" I fistbump him and put my backpack down on the floor between my feet.

He shrugs with his usual neutral expression and I smile. "Cool! I can't go to the library after school to study as we decided though, sorry. I gotta help my mom to unpack our stuff form the boxes. It becomes better, it actually starts looking like a house now! Just we haven't put in the TV yet, nor the chairs to the dinner-table… we've put the couch and the dinner-table together, it looks horrible, really! I-" I break my sentence when I see Ferb's smirk, indicating that I'm talking too much. Again.

I chuckle and shrug. "Yeah, sorry. It's kind of a habit, you better get used to it." I smile apologetically and he shakes his head.

We reach the school and I walk up to my locker. I take out my History-book and my pencil-case. I close my locker and turn around to walk to my class, but since I turned so hastily and didn't look around, I bump into someone.

I rub my eye where I got knocked up. "Ow… sorry I wasn't looking." I apologize. I open my eyes and blink a few times to adjust myself to the feeling. I look down at the floor to the person I bumped into who apparently dropped her pencil-case.

Yes, you heard right, it's a her. Isabella… I smile slightly, then it disappears as she picks her pencil-case up and looks at me with a stone-face. "Whatever." She murmurs and passes me to go to her locker. I look after her confusingly.

Is she serious? So she thinks it's so dangerous for us two to talk, she won't even speak to me politely? Well, good for her then.

No, not good for her. I gotta see what's up with her.

I start walking towards her, but suddenly, she's surrounded by her friends, talking about God knows what. I wave my hand in front of me as in 'whatever then' and turn to walk to my class.

I sit down in a bench and await the beginning of the lesson. Suddenly, Isabella and three of her friends walk in. Right, she has History with me. She has pretty many subjects with me, actually. I don't know if I should consider myself lucky, or really unlucky. I guess that depends on how our relationship turns out to be.

Wait, what the heck am I thinking? Relationship? I've talked to her a few times, we're neighbors, nothing more? I don't need to be a part of her life just because we happen to talk and… stuff. We're acquainted, that's all. Nothing more for the time being, nothing more in the future. So why in the world am I coming up with excuses for myself?!

"RRRiiinnnggg!" saved by the bell, I guess.

The teacher comes in and starts the lesson. "Good morning class, as you know, we've been working with World War II for quite a time, and now we're going to make a project about it. The assignment is to watch a movie about World War II, any movie you would like about it- and write a review about it, possibly a powerpoint. We will be working in pairs, which you will not decide yourself. And this is an out of school-project." The teacher says. The class groans about the assignment and the fact that we won't pick pairs by ourselves.

The teacher holds up a glass-jar with folded paper-notes in it. "In this jar, I have randomly picked out half of the class. The other half will pull each note out of the jar, and the name on the paper is your partner in this assignment. Understood?" he asks. The class sighs and nods.

The teacher nods. "Good. Now I know this is an unusual way to pick partners, but you know how much I like to experiment with stuff and I really think you guys should get to know the entire class a bit better as well. Now, will Stephanie Grey, Mary White, Jessica Brown(Okay so this class likes to have colors as surnames, fine), Rebecca Wilson, Steven Moore, Robert Walker, Phineas Flynn, Amanda Johnson, Sam Thompson and Jake Smith come up here and take a note?" the teacher says.

I rise from my seat and walk up to the teacher, but I don't make it there first. I wait patiently for my turn, as there are three people in front of me. They take a note, unfold it, look around in the classroom and then… well the reactions are different from person to person of course.

At last it's my turn. I shove my hand down into the jar and take a note. I hope it's at least someone I've talked to earlier, it would be awkward to get a whole new person whom I've never spoke to before…

I unfold the note and read the name on the small piece of paper. No. This can't be it? I read the name over and over again, but it still doesn't make any sense. Okay, I can take a new person instead, it's always fun to get new friends?

I really don't get it, how can this be? Either someone's messing with us, or destiny's trying to bring us together. Wait, that just sounded weird…

But of course, the person I'm going to work with is no other than Isabella Garcia Shapiro. Am I surprised? Really not.

I wait until everyone has gotten a note and starts walking towards their partners. I take a deep breath and walk towards her. She looks around in the classroom, searching for someone who got her as a partner.

Suddenly, her eyes pass me, then they keep on wandering. Suddenly, they widen and look straight at me again as I approach her. I reach her bench and lay the paper-note on the table so she can see her name written on it.

"You have got to be kidding me…" she mumbles as she putts her chin in her open palms.

"Okay, now you should be parted into ten groups. I want you guys to start planning a movie to see, since you cannot see it right now. Prepare some questions about the movie, make some research about the author… you are free to go to the library or a small work-room to start working." The teacher(okay you know what, I'll say instead of the teacher) says. Everyone starts to move into other rooms, with 5 pairs left in the classroom.

Everyone starts talk, which makes it louder in the room. I take out my notebook and a pencil and flip to a free page. "Okay, so do you have any suggestions? Which movie should we choose?" I ask Isabella.

She sits quietly, looking at her nails and shrugs. I look to the left, then to the right, then back at her. "No movie at all? Have you never heard of any WW II movie?" I ask. She looks at me with a bored expression and shrugs again.

Okay, so it's obvious she doesn't want this. I hear her, I don't want it either. Or something like that…

I take a deep breath to remain calm, then I lower my voice. "What is it? Yesterday you were nice to me! You defended me, you brought me up on the roof with you and we talked. Why won't you speak to me now?" I ask.

She just looks at me, then she shrugs again. I stare at her for a while, stunned. Then I rub my temples and inhale deeply. When I exhale, I can almost feel the steam bursting out of my nose, but I remain calm. After all, I'm not so much for anger.

The following 20 minutes were pretty awkward since none of us said anything. But that was completely her fault, I'm not gonna work on this project if she isn't willing to help! Not today at least…

At last, the bell rings and I burst out of the classroom faster than lightning. I walk up to my locker, open it and groan into it.

Again- we're neighbors, we've talked a few times, and we're partners in an out of school-project. Nothing more?

I sigh as I step off the bus outside my house. The day hasn't been a bed of roses, exactly. I kept on getting killer-glares from Rick, and Isabella avoided me the entire day. If she looked at me, she looked away not even one second later.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shout into the house as I close the frontdoor behind me. Mom appears from the kitchen and smiles brightly when she sees me. She walks up to me and hugs me tightly.

"Hii sweetie, how was school?" she exclaims as she rocks her arms, swinging me back and forth. I chuckle and put my hands on her shoulders to push myself out of her grip. I put my backpack down on the floor.

"It was… okay mom. You seem very perky today, mom. Has anything happened?" I ask her, just so she won't ask any further questions about my hesitation between 'it was' and 'okay mom'. I usually like school, so she might suspect something's wrong. Which it really isn't, I'm just fine by the way!

I walk into the kitchen, fill up a glass of water and start drinking as mom speaks. "Well, two things! One- I met our new neighbor today, Vivian Garcia Shapiro!" she exclaims. My eyes widen and I choke on the water. I start coughing like crazy and mom gasps. "Sweetie, what happened? Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

I manage to cough up the water and I clear my throat. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. Continue, please." I say, but in fact, I really don't want her to continue. I'm a hundred percent sure she's talking about Isabella's mother!

"Okay, as I said, I met Vivian. So we talked for a while and it turned out she is in a bridge-club along with two other moms, and they also has a band, and you know how much I love bridge and music! So we went out for a coffee in town, and we've gotten to know each other. She is such a wonderful woman, really! We have so much in common and she even said I could join their bridge-club!" she exclaims happily.

I smile nervously at mom. I think it's awesome she's found a friend and that she's so happy, but did her friend really have to be Isabella's mom?! Yeah, apparently. "That's-that's great mom! A-and what's the second thing?" I ask.

She smiles even bigger as she starts talking. "Well, technically it's three things. Since we went out today, I got a reason to not unload the boxes, because seriously, that seems soo boring!" she frowns and looks behind her to all the boxes on the floor and sighs, blowing some bangs out of her face. I gotta admit, she's right. And of course, since she ditched her work, I gotta do even more. Yaay…

She turns to me again, smiling once again. "And lastly- she invited us for dinner tonight!" she exclaims. My expression turns emotionless and I stare out into space. Mom waves a hand in front of my face.

"Ph-Phineas? Are you okay?" she asks, kind of amused. But I can say, I'm not. So now I'm invited to dinner at the annoying, girl who avoids me. And I still have a good feeling about seeing her, as I always have. No, I need to stop thinking like that!

But it's still okay, right? I mean, we've talked a few times, we're neighbors, History-partners aand I'm going to eat dinner with her. Nothing more?

 **Okay, I really need to write on my other story now, but I have absolutely no idea about how to continue that one… I guess I'll try to come up with something, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to favorite, follow and review, I love you all!:D**


	9. Dinner at the Shapiro's

**I'm updating fast now, aren't I? I hope I'll soon make it up to you guys, enjoy!**

Phineas's POV

I put on my white shirt reluctantly and smoothes out the visible wrinkles. I put on my watch I got for birthday last year and ruffles my hair a little. I walk up to my bed and pick up a pillow, then I bring it up to my face and scream into it as loud as I can.

I put it down on the bed again and exit my room. I walk down the stairs and put on a fake-smile as I see mom adjusting her skirt in the mirror. She hears me coming and looks at me, then she smiles brightly.

"Sweetie, you're so handsome! Are you ready to go?" she asks kindly. I stifle a sigh and nod.

"Yeah, I am." I say. Mom must have missed the clear non-optimistic tone I had in my voice there, because she just smiles. How in the world could she have missed it? I'm always optimistic, except when something's wrong! Maybe she's just excited…

"Let's go then!" she says as she opens the door. I walk out on the street and look across it. Okay Phineas, it's only a couple of hours. You can talk with mom and Mrs. Garcia Shapiro, I'm sure they won't mind. Isabella won't speak to me anyway, I guess.

We walk across the street and mom knocks on the door. Someone who looks like an older version of Isabella, whom I assume is Mrs. Garcia Shapiro, opens the door with a shiny smile. "Linda, welcome! And this must be Phineas, it's very nice to meet you!" she exclaims happily and stretches out her hand to me.

I shake it politely and smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Garcia Shapiro." I say. She snorts.

"Please, no such things as Mrs. We're neighbors, aren't we? Call me Vivian." She says with another smile. Wow, she's even more optimistic than mom! For the twenty seconds I've known her, she hasn't stopped smiling for a single second. Well, maybe that's not weird but even so.

"Come in now, dinner's almost ready!" she says and opens up the door more so we can come in. Mom steps in happily and I follow, not showing very many emotions at all.

She shows us the table and I sit down, mom sitting down beside me. Vivian puts a sauce-pan with potatoes in on the table, followed by a vegetable-plate and a plate of grilled meat. Mom gasps happily.

"Wow, this looks delicious! You've outdone yourself, Viv! She exclaims. Vivian sits down and rubs her hands together.

"I love cooking! Now, dig in!" she says. Wait, are we going to eat without Isabella? Is she even home? Please tell me she is… I mean she is not!

Suddenly, Vivian sighs and puts her cutlery down on the table. "I apologize for my daughter, she doesn't seem to have caught the fact that we're eating now." She says and stands up and shouts into the hallway. "Isabella! Dinner's ready, remember you have guests!" she sits down again and smiles. "Teenagers…" she jokes and puts on some meat on her plate.

I look towards the hallway as I hear footsteps approach us. Isabella comes out into the kitchen, wearing a black and red checkered skirt, a white shirt, a pair of knee-high black socks and black high-heels. Her hair is flowing free down her back, except for a red bow attached to the left side of her head.

She's… beautiful! As always, of course. She smiles as she sits down by the table, but I can see pretty clearly that it's a forced smile. "Sorry, mom." She says and starts taking some food onto her plate.

"Isabella, aren't you gonna say hello to your guests?" asks Vivian through gritted teeth. Isabella sighs quietly and looks at mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Flynn. It's nice to meet you." she says pretty politely. Mom smiles at her.

"It's nice meeting you too, Isabella. And you can call me Linda." She says. Vivian looks at me.

"And I assume you've seen Phineas Flynn in school already, have you?" asks Vivian. Isabella steals a quick glance at me, then she starts eating.

"Yeah, I have. Hi Phineas." she says, not looking at me. I look at her and force a small smile.

"Hi." I say. Mom and Vivian looks at us, then at each other. Then, mom laughs.

"Well, this was delicious Vivian!"

When we've finished the dessert, Vivian clasps her hands together. "Well, that was tasty, wasn't it? Isabella, why don't you show Phineas around the house?" she asks and looks at Isabella. Isabella's eyes widen to the size of saucers and she looks at me.

I shake my head frantically. "N-no it's r-really okay! I'm fine, really." I say nervously. Mom kicks my shin under the table.

"Ohh, don't be ashamed Phineas! Come on Isabella, show him the house! I'm sure he's dying to see it!" says mom. I give mom a death-glare, then I turn to Isabella and smile big.

"Yeaah, of course! I'd be delighted." I say with a smirk. Isabella smiles a fake-smile and stands up from her chair.

"So would I. Come on, Phineas, let's start with the backyard." she waves with her hand for me to follow her. I stand up and follow her out in the hallway.

We walk to a slide-door made of glass, similar to the one in my house that leads to the backyard. She opens it and leads me out to the backyard.

I walk into it and look around. It's really nice, even with a swimming-pool! So unfair, why doesn't my house have a pool? Isabella sits down on a lounger and looks at her nails nonchalantly.

I sigh and sit down on the lounger beside hers. "Isabella, why won't you speak to me? Only yesterday we had a long, deep conversation! And today, you've avoided me completely! What have I done to you?" I ask exasperatedly.

She sighs and grabs the sides of head. "Phineas, we're from different worlds, remember? I can't talk to you in school, people would suspect things!" she says and for the first time in 24 hours, she makes eye-contact with me.

I shake my head. "Well, we're not in school anymore. So why aren't you talking now, by the table? In the hallway? I don't think you avoided me because of our worlds. It's something else." I say to her.

She bites her lip nervously and shakes her head. "No, there's nothing else, I just didn't feel like talking. It was because of that!" she says. I cock my head to the left.

"No, you're lying. I can tell, you're rubbing your index fingers against each other, biting your lip nervously and there's something different in your eyes… I can't tell what, but it is." I say. She stares at me wide-eyed, her mouth slightly open.

"How did you notice that? No one, not my mom, not my friends, no one notices when I lie!" she says, fascinated. Then, she realizes what she said and shakes her head. "I mean… no I'm not lying." She looks down at her lap, her gaze flickering everywhere.

I rise from my lounger and sit down beside her. "Isabella… what's wrong?" I ask. She looks up at me again, her eyes slightly damp. She looks to the left, then to the right, then at me again. God, it hurts me to see her like this. She seems almost devastated! Something really has to bother her…

"I… I don't know. I'm confused. Something feels so right, but something feels incredibly wrong at the same time. Do you know what I mean?" she asks, and this time, she's definitely not lying. She's telling me the pure truth.

I shake my head with a frown. "I… don't think I do. I've never felt so very confused before." I say. She sighs and brings her knees up on the lounger, hugging them and putting her chin on her knees.

"I knew you wouldn't. No one does." She says quietly. I laugh a little and nudge her.

"Wow, you sounded like a typical emo-teenager there." I say jokingly. She glances at me and smiles a small smile. I turn serious again and scoot a little closer to her. "Hey, everyone will not always understand you and your ways of seeing things. But that doesn't mean that you're weird. It means that you have a unique way of thinking. And I think unique is the best you can be." I say reassuringly.

She looks up at me and smiles, then suddenly, she hugs me. My eyes widen at the sudden contact and I feel myself stiffen, but after a while, I relax and put my arms on her back, hugging her as well. "Thank you Phineas." she says on my shoulder.

"No problem. And don't worry about being confused, everyone are at some point in life. I promise you'll figure it out. Confusion is usually your brain and your heart fighting against each other. Your brain? It wants what's logical. You heart wants what's right for you. Always follow your heart, and you'll find what you're searching for." I say, stroking her back reassuringly and comfortingly.

She pulls away and looks at me, almost in a mysterious way. "Wow, that was deep. And it sounded… true, somehow. Not logical at all, but true. I think you're right. Thanks again." She says.

I stand up and offer my hand out to her. She takes it and pulls herself up. "Hey, I'm just a simple guy who gave you some advice. But you're welcome." I say. She smiles and holds out her arm towards the door, motioning for me to go in first.

We walk back in where mom and Vivian have just risen from their chairs. Mom spots me and smiles. "Oh fantastic, you guys are back just in time! Phineas, we're leaving now, get yourself over here and thank Vivian!" she says energetically. I look at Isabella and we laugh slightly at our mother's ecstatic behaviors.

I walk up to mom and turn to Isabella and her older version. Seriously, they look _exactly_ like each other, except Isabella's skin is paler and her hair is straighter. It's scary... "Thanks Mrs. Gar- Vivian, for a delicious dinner and for inviting us here." I say politely and start walking to the door along with mom. I open the door, let mom through, then I walk out myself, catching one last glimpse of Isabella before closing the door. She smiles a small, crooked smile and waves a little.

I close the door and make my way across the street along with mom. Suddenly a thought occur to me and I turn to mom. "Hey, why didn't Candace come along by the way?" I ask her.

"Oh, she had met a guy on her way home from her new job yesterday, so she is on a date with him." She says happily. I chuckle.

"Wow, has she already found a guy? Do you know his name?" I ask.

"Uhm, I think it was some Jeremy…" she says thoughtfully. Then, she returns to her happy, over-optimistic state. Seriously, she's _never_ this optimistic, she's even happier than me when I'm normal? What has gotten into her…

Well, whatever it is, I hope it doesn't bother me.

 **What do you think? Of course it'll bother Phineas, we all know that. Fill the review-box with opinions and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Almost accidents and old friends

Isabella's POV

"Have a nice day, Isa! I hope that test goes well, good luck!" exclaims mom happily. She still hasn't shown any sign of sadness ever since yesterday morning, and it starts to look pretty much like old times. Well, except dad… no Isabella, stop thinking about it! You know it's not good for you!

"Yeah, whatever mom. See ya after school, I'll maybe go somewhere though. Me and the girls are talking about what to do for Spring Break, we haven't come up with anything yet, though. We're thinking of going to Florida. It's not very expensive, just… well it is pretty expensive." I say as I open the door.

Mom sighs and for the first time in these 24 hours, her mouth drops a little. But she regains her smile, but this time not as energetic and happy, but more sympathetic. "Isa, darling. I think you need to come home after school, we need to talk." She says as nicely as she can, but I can hear some nervousness break through it as well.

I furrow my brows and nod slowly. "Uhm, yeah sure. What is it about?" I ask. She hugs her wrist, like she does when she's about to tell me something she knows I won't be very happy about. Then, she looks at her watch and her eyes widen.

"Oh dear, look at the clock! Isa you need to go to school, I promise I'll tell you when you get home, okay?" she says hectically and pushes me out of the door. I smile a crooked 'what the hell is going on' smile and wave.

"Sure, bye." I sit down in the car and drive to school.

I adjust the mirror so I can see the road clearly. I can feel myself getting more nervous as I approach school, and it's really not like me to be nervous. I'm just incredibly confused about yesterday and mom and Phineas and… ugh I just don't know what to do…

I don't know why, but I feel more humble than I've felt in ages. And why?! That's not me, I'm me! Isabella Garcia Shapiro, the queen of the school, the richest girl and the bitchiest, the girl who shows no mercy. And I'm freaking proud of that as well! That's who I am, not this stupid faggot I'm becoming!

If I don't want to turn into that faggot, I gotta pull myself. I can't let a triangle come into my life and make me feel like I'm not who I am, because that would be the complete opposite of me. I'm strong and confident, remember that.

I suddenly hear a car slam on the breaks loudly and I snap out of my thoughts, only to notice that I happened to drive against red light and a car was incredibly close to collide with me. I gasp and roll down the window as he honks at me.

"I'm so sorry! I was lost in thoughts…" I apologize, but I hear how incredibly lame that sounded. The man looks at me angrily.

"This is why you shouldn't let teenagers like you out in the traffic! Get out of my way!" he shouts furiously. I smile apologetically and drive away from the street, though it's too late for the man, since the lights has already flashed to red again for him. But it's green for me, which means that the cars behind me can drive as well. And what better car to be behind me than the freaking _school bus_?

I look in the mirror and I can see for instance the bus driver laugh at me, along with probably the entire bus. Well, at least as far as I can see.

I gasp and roll my window up again, sinking down in my seat, blushing more than I have done in years. This might be the most awkward moment in my entire life… and I'm only 16!

Phineas's POV

I get on the bus, searching for Ferb. I see a green head and I smile as I walk up him. "Hey Ferb, how's it going?" I ask as I sit down beside him, fistbumping him. He looks at me and gives me thumbs up as we drive away.

I look put to the other side of the road to Isabella's house. She's such a mystery right now for me… she's acting like a total bitch(no offense, though) in school and when she's with… well everyone. But as soon as we're alone, she suddenly turns so different. It's not like she becomes the nicest Disney princess existing or something, but she's better than usual. Well, usually.

But, as soon as we get into a crowd, she acts ridiculous again. Is she like this with everyone when they're alone? Which side is her true side? And can't she see people will like her so much more when she's nice?

The amount of invisible on this school is so incredibly much larger than the amount of popular… imagine how many people would like her. But right now, she doesn't show any sign of becoming what I hope. Not in public, and I don't think she's gonna stay like that with me. I mean, every time we meet alone, at first, she's as mean to me as she is to everybody. It really takes some effort to change her just a little bit…

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear a car honk at another car, loudly. I look out towards the road, only to see a man peeking out of his car-window, glaring angrily at the other car that seems to have driven against red light.

That car looks sort of familiar as well… I can see the window roll down on that car as well and someone peeks out of it. And that someone… is _Isabella_?

A guy from the football-team stands up in the bus and points to her. "Whoa, is that Isabella? What is she, the suckiest driver in town?" he starts laughing loudly, followed by pretty much everyone in the bus.

I frown at him angrily. "I'd like to see you do better." I say to him, but as fast as the words leave my mouth, I know it was a mistake. He looks at me and snorts.

"Shut up nerd, I bet you don't even have a license." He says mockingly. I roll my eyes at him.

"Neither do you, I can see. Or did you crash your car, so they took your license as well? Hmm, that must have been a rough day." I say to him and cross my arms over my chest. He looks ay me angrily and sits down.

I look towards the road again and can't help but chuckle a little as well at how incredibly awkward and funny Isabella looks right now, being bawled at by a man who almost collided with her, and he does not seem satisfied by it. Well then again, who would.

She seems to apologize and roll up her window and drive away again, at the same time, the bus starts rolling as well. A now pretty loud bus.

Isabella's POV

I finally make it to school and I walk straight up to my locker, trying my best to avoid everyone. I take out the books I need for the class and starts walking down the hallway to my classroom, just as the first bell rings.

Everyone starts moving to their classrooms and I stay in the hallway for a while as the crowds move by. When most of them are gone, I start walking to my class.

As I pass a locker I spot my friend Sierra talking- no, more like bullying- an invisible. I walk closer to listen.

"Oh my gosh, what are you wearing? That's so last season, I don't know what I'm supposed to do- show you respect for being so brave or throwing your clothes in the fire for you… and glasses, seriously? Have you tried contacts, dear, cause' glasses does certainly not fit you well hun." Says Sierra cockily to the other girl. The other girl looks down on the ground, taking a deep breath.

Sierra comes even closer to her. "What's the matter, can't stand looking me into the eyes? Well that's just good, I wouldn't want your ugly eyes to look into my beautiful shiny eyes. Ugly eyes might be contagious." She says with a victorious grin. I look at the other girl, who looks up at her and stares into her eyes like crazy.

Sierra quickly looks away, looking disgusted. I sigh and walk up to them. "Sierra, classes are starting soon. You better get going." I say to her. She looks at me and smiles bitchy.

"Oh hey Isabella. Yeah, I was just going there, but I saw this girl in the hallway and I just had to tell the poor thing how fugly she is today. Well, she always is but still." She says and looks at the girl. I look at Sierra angrily and before I knew it, I was talking. Angrily.

"Look, Sierra. Just because you think you're so incredibly hot doesn't mean you can boss around like this. She doesn't deserve these words and you don't deserve to tell her them! Just get your bitchy ass out of here and leave this girl alone!" I burst out to her.

I calm down more by each second, Sierra just stands there, looking at me like I just grew another head. Then, her gaze turns hard and she takes a deep breath, her nose wrinkling. "And who are you to talk? I can treat this girl just the way I want to, because she is invisible. I'm worth more, that's just how it is. It is you who should get your ugly, stupid, bitchy ass out of here!" she screams angrily. I smile a faked smile at her.

"Oh, who am I to talk? I think you've forgot who I am. Need a reminder? I'm Isabella Garcia Shapiro, queen of this fucking school. Whatever I say, you obey. Got it? Yeah, I think you do. Invisibles are just as much human as you, maybe just even more human. this girl doesn't deserve your words, now get out! if you don't want me to make you one of them?" I threaten her. She looks at me frightened, and nods slowly.

"Sure Isabella. I'm sorry I said that to you. I'll go. But just one question. When did you start care for the invisibles?" she asks confusingly.

My gaze goes from strict and hard to confused and thoughtful. I look at the girl, then at Sierra, and I slowly shake my head. "I-I don't know what you're talking about Sierra. Leave now, I'm serious. No more questions." I say strictly. She rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Whatever. See ya Bella." She says and waves. I spin around and start walking to my class.

"Thanks, Isabella." Says the girl from behind. I turn around and look at her. She smiles warmly at me. "I didn't know you still had that in you. It's been a while." She says. I stop, sigh and turn around.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" I ask emotionlessly. She shrugs, keeping the smile on her face.

"I guess I have. But I can skip some minutes for my old… friend." She says the last part quietly, almost as if she's scared for me to hear it. I feel everything in me soften more than it has for a really long time and I look at her, my gaze warm as well.

The girl shrugs. "I miss you, Isabella. We made one heck of a team, didn't we? I remember it all, chief. It was a long time ago. We're 16 now, but you're still our chief. Just not in the right way anymore…" she says sadly and looks at me, her desperate gaze longing.

Longing for what? There are so many options. Longing for popularity? No, she's not as stupid as me. I'd say, longing for freedom. Longing for being free from the invisible, but not join the popular because of that. Longing for equality among us all. Longing for appreciation, longing for a thank you. Longing for something old to come back… something that's probably not even there anymore…

I sigh and look at her. "I changed. We all change, but it doesn't always go the way we plan. We can change for the better, or the worse. I tasted glory, Gretchen. And you know what they say. Taste glory, and you'll never return." I say to the gi- oh why am I lying to myself… of course I know the girl. She used to be my best friend. I used to be the role model to them all. And I'm glad I stopped being their role model when I became who I am today, glad they didn't follow my path. But I knew they wouldn't. Gretchen has always known where she is standing, she has both feet on the ground.

Wait… what in the heck am I saying? What did I just do? Did I just stop my former friend from being bullied by my current friend? Why did I do that? This is not me for the thousand time, ugh! Yeah it's good they didn't follow my path, they wouldn't have fitted in here! I do, this is where I belong. Among the better people, don't you ever forget that Isabella. Don't let your world be controlled by anyone but you!

What has happened? To me? Why am I so confused all of sudden, confused of what I really want? Confused to if this really is what I am supposed to do. If this is where I really belong. If this is… who I am…

I was so secure… I knew my place, my world, myself. Now I'm not sure anymore. What has gotten into me?

I'm sorry dad, but you were wrong. I am not your strong little girl who will always be herself. Because I don't even know myself anymore…

Gretchen looks at me, her face stern. "I remember another thing about you. You loved to stick out and change things, no matter what the thing was. The world, your day, even your hair. You were stubborn, and when you knew something nobody else believed in-but _you_ knew it was true- you didn't give up until everyone knew. And I know you never really change for good. And so do you, deep inside. Wouldn't it be nice if you showed everyone that you can go back after have tasted glory? Maybe even do something bigger out of it? Wouldn't you love to _change_ this norm that has been going on for as long as this school has existed? To stick out some extra and show everyone they were wrong? I don't even have to ask you. I know you would." She says, and with that, she slowly walks off to class, leaving me behind, probably more confused than ever.

 **What do you think of this chapter? Give me some feedback down in the reviews and I'll see you guys soon!;)**


	11. Confusion

**Okay, before any of you say anything… I am sorry, okay. But school's started, I already have like, 6 essays and tests to study for, I have some activities after school and I have friends and family,** _ **and**_ **I have these fanfics. It's actually hard to keep up with everything and I work as fast as I can, but I need all the time and support I can get. I will try to update this more often, I promise! On to the story, now.**

Prove to everyone that you can go back after have tasted glory? Is she serious? It seriously sounds like some Hunger Games rule or something, so serious. I seriously thought about this the entire day, without getting anything done in school. Once again, I was completely off at the history-lesson as well. I feel really bad, not paying any attention to Phineas at all. He really is a good guy, I feel bad for not being nice to him. It's just, being nice hasn't been my thing for quite a time.

I step out of my car, my feet feeling like they're carrying shoes that weighs 1 ton each. I suddenly feel a raindrop fall down on me and I look up at the sky. The sky that were as blue as an emo's mood when I left the school has suddenly turned into a dark grey, with more rain-drops falling from it.

Before I can react, a downpour from hell started. I groan and run into my house as quick as I can, even though that's not helping now. I'm already completely soaked. I start to breathe quickly and rapidly to calm myself. Before I can scream out loud, mom has appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Isa, I'm glad you came ho-.." she starts, but she gasps loudly before she gets to speak the whole sentence. "Isa, you're soaked! What happened?" she asks surprisingly and rushes down the hall to get a towel. Or so, I hope. I sigh and shout to her down the hall.

"When I was just about to get inside, a supernatural downpour started. I think it's stopped now, it was one of those extremely unnecessary downpours who lasts for like, 30 seconds and when it comes more rain than it did in the beginning of the Earth's creation." I say as she comes back with a white, fluffy towel which she wraps around me.

I throw my head down and wrap the towel into a turban in my hair. I throw my head back up with the towel wrapped around my head firmly, then I throw my clothes off and walk into my room to get a robe.

I walk back out to mom with my short, darkred velvet-robe and sit down with her by the table. "Well, I guess I had to come home, right? You asked me to do it, so." I say and put my chin in my right palm, with my elbow on the table and my other hand resting in my lap.

Mom looks at me sarcastically. "Since when did you start listen to me asking you something?" she asks, but she doesn't lose her playful smile once, like any normal person would have. She's just in a too happy period for the moment. I guess I should let her.

I shrug and motions for her to continue, which she does. She starts to play with her fingers, like she does when she's nervous. I guess I inherited it form her… "Well, Isa darling. You know how you said that you and your friend were planning what to do for Springbreak?" she asks hesitantly, almost as if she's scared for my answer, which is suspicious…

I slowly nod and make a little wave with my hand to make her continue. "Well, I've got both good and bad news. The good news is that you…" she stops, looking as she's trying to figure out how to tell me the news. "You won't have to worry about choosing what to do on Springbreak anymore!" she says, trying to sound happy and surprising. I narrow my eyes suspiciously and cock my head.

"…What do you mean?" I ask. Her shoulders drop and she sighs, ready to tell me.

"The bad news is that… you don't have to worry about it because I already have something planned for us." She says and she quickly closes her eyes, as if waiting for the fury to come.

I shoot up from my chair and look at her with wide eyes. "What?! What did you just say?!" I exclaim angrily. Mom opens her eyes again and looks down at the table.

"I… I've made plans for us on Springbreak already. Don't worry, though! I'm sure you'll like it, it's-" she tries, but I cut her off angrily.

"I don't care if I like it or not, I don't want to! Mom, me and my friends were planning on going to Florida! You can't ruin that for me! I'm staying, that's it!" I scream angrily and burst off to my room, slamming the door loudly.

I sit down on my bed and cross my arms stubbornly as I hear footsteps coming down the hallway, eventually stopping outside my door. Mom knocks softly on the door. "Isabella… please just listen to what I've planned." She says.

I refuse to listen, but starts mumbling on a song instead, to make her believe that I listen to music. Mom sighs exasperatedly. "Isa, you've tried the music-thing before, listen, okay? I've booked a cruise to Caribbean, where we're going to sail to a lot of Caribbean islands and just live the luxury-life! Doesn't that sound nice?" she says hopefully.

I gotta admit, that does sound amazing, and I've never been to Caribbean before. But still, she should have asked me!

"Mom, you could have at least asked me before you booked this!" I shout to her.

"Well, if I had, then would you have said yes? I don't think so, no." she says strictly. Well, no. Maybe I wouldn't have, but that's because I kind of had plans? Who does she think she is by controlling my life like this? Okay, wait a minute…

I hear mom sigh behind the door once again. "Isa, there is one more thing you should know… so you can have one big outburst now, and not many small, you know?" she says, and I can't help but smile a small smile from what she just said. Am I really that annoying?

"What is it, then?" I ask and shake my head. She waits a few seconds before answering, then she speaks up.

"I've booked the cruise along with the Flynn-family… they're coming with us.

Phineas's POV

"They are _what_?!" I exclaim loudly and run a hand through my hair. I know I should be happy, I mean… we're going to Caribbean! I've always dreamed of going there, to see all the spectacular views, the pure white beaches, the sparkling turquoise water… that's literally paradise, and I certainly can't reject it. But it's just hard to decide what I think about going there with Isabella… it's hard to decide what I think of her. I mean, the first second she's mean and selfish, the next she's vulnerable, humble and sweet. But then suddenly, she's mean again! And then even more suddenly, she's okay again. But then today, she ignored me again!

Sigh… I knew girls were hard to understand, but this chick is a pure hell to figure out… why can't girls be more like guys? We're not hard to understand, we say what we think out loud, that's it. No hiding stuff, no talking behind other's backs, no mean glares… just fights and stuff. Well, not that I'm that kind of guy, it's just things I've seen in movies or in school.

"Well, the Garcia-Shapiro's are coming with us. Surprise!" says mom happily and wiggles her jazz-hands. I flash a small fake-smile and nods, trying to look happy about it, but I don't exactly know if I should look happy, or if I should look scared to death. You never know when it comes to her, do you? It's been like, 5 days and she's already shown me 50 sides of her!

Mom's happy smile slowly fades into a frown and she sits down beside me in the couch. "Honey, what's wrong? I thought you would think this is good." She says, her tone slightly disappointed/sad. I grab her shoulders and shake my head.

"No mom, I am! Trust me, I am. This trip sounds awesome and I'm so grateful for it." I assure her and let go of her shoulders. She smiles faintly.

"Great sweetie. Then why do you look so blue?" she says anxiously. I shake my head, not wanting to concern her.

"It's nothing mom, really." I say and look away. Maybe it's for the best if I don't say anything about Isabella. Mom puts her finger under my chin and turns my head towards her again, showing off her face again. But this time, she has a sympathetic smile.

"Phineas, you know you can tell me anything. I am your mom, you should be able to trust me. Tell me, is it about… Isabella?" she asks. My eyes turn wide in surprise and I look at her. How could she know that? Moms are freaking mysteries as well, just as girls. Just that moms are more like, magically make a missing item appear, hear everything you say even if you're in China and have eyes in their neck.

I rub my neck and avoid her gaze. "N-no, what makes you think that?" I ask. I look at her from the corner of my eye. She smirks and shrugs innocently.

"Well, I don't know… it's just that you guys acted so weird when we visited them. You looked at each other like you were mad at each other, but at the same time it was like you had some special connection. Hard to explain… but then, after you guys had been outside, you acted friendly towards each other again. I just thought it was quite mysterious, and maybe that's why you acted like this when you heard about it. I don't know what happens between you two in school, but it clearly follows you home." She says.

I stare at her, my mouth slightly open. Aand that's one more reason why women are crazy! How can they make up such theories in less than 5 minutes?

I sigh loudly. My lack of argument-skills is gonna make this hard to win, especially against a woman. I might as well speak out.

"Well, the thing is…" boy, how do I put this without revealing she's a crazy mean b**ch in school? No offense, really. She _is_ friends with her mom after all. "She's… hard to read, if I put it that way. Like, she's acting so different in school compared to when we talk outside of school. I…" I say, but I stop when I see mom's expression on her face. Kind of shocked, but also content, somehow.

"You guys have talked outside of school? Like, more times than when we were at their house?" she asks, suddenly extremely interested.

I chuckle at her childish behavior, putting her chin in her palms, listening intense to me. "Well, yeah. Her boyfriend broke up with her at my first day of school, and I saw her in the park after school. We talked for a while, but then, she started yelling at me, and then I yelled at her and stormed off, leaving her with some bad words… then, she invited me to her house the following day to talk, and I thought we became friends. But then, she treated me like air in school the next day again, and even in a school-project were we got paired up, she didn't even look at me! Then, we sorted it out when we were there for dinner, but when we left, she seemed kind of down again. Then today in school, she ignored me again! AND IT'S SO CONFUSING MOM!" I exclaim. My shoulders drop and I pant slightly after the long sentence and the sudden outburst in the end.

Mom pouts her lower lip and hugs me tightly, squeezing the air out of me. "Oh, honey. All women are like that, confusing! Like a map with a hundred different directions, and you don't know which way to take, because they're all leading to different things that the map can't even show the end of. But you're a smart kid, and I know that you will choose a direction that leads to something good. You're so much alike your father, Phineas. He always relied on his heart to guide him. If his blueprints said one thing, but he believed it was the wrong way, he did it the way his heart told him. And 9 out of 10 times, it turned out to be a better way than the original. You have inherited that from him, Phineas. Use your gift for something good." She says with an honest smile.

I look at her and furrow my brows. "Soo... we went through this conversation and your little speech about trusting your heart and yadda yadda… just so I can figure out why Isabella's so confusing? I don't want to sound mean or something but, why put down so much effort on that? Why is she worth so much of my time, just because she's confusing?" I ask. Mom looks at me exasperatedly and sighs, dropping her head. "What?" I ask.

She lifts her head and looks at me."Phineas, all your small talks, the coincidences that she happened to be your neighbor, she decides to talk to you outside of school and you do the same… that kind of sounds like destiny, don't you think? I don't know, I'm just saying. And from your side, it sounds kind of like an unspoken attraction…" says mom teasingly and she smirks at me.

I shoot up from the couch and stare at her. Did she just..? She didn't say..? Just why?! "Unspoken attraction? What are you talking about? How in the world could I be attracted to an emotional wrack who never even know if we're friends or not? She's a confusing big messed up maze! Attraction… stupid." I exclaim and walk away from her.

She giggles behind me and shouts after me. "Sure, whatever you say, honey! I hope you look forward to Caribbean even more after this talk!"

I twirl around to face her again, but she pretends she doesn't see me. Instead, she shifts in the couch to a more comfortable position and turns on the TV. I groan loudly and walk away.

Women… no matter which age they are, they're confusing.

 **I promise, I update as fast as I can guys. But you just have to be content with the amount I have to offer and look forward to it instead, I love you all!**

 **Review, favorite and follow, and stay tuned for another chapter!**


	12. Different

**Hi guys! Some of my schoolwork is supposed to be in this week, so maybe I'll have some more time to write! But I was just going to answer a Guest-review I saw, maybe you who wrote it will know if it's yours;)**

 **Guest: Faster please please please**

 **My answer: I assume you did not read the thick text in the previous chapter which I had hoped for you to do since it was quite important, so I suggest you go back and do that. You others who didn't can go back as well, but on to the story now!**

 **Guest PhineasandFerb: I would love to meet you someday! It's awesome to hear that you love my stories, I really appreciate your support!**

 **Wellll on to the story now**

Isabella's POV

I slam my locker shut grumpily and start walking through the hallway to the cafeteria. I walk past Hannah and she joins me, as boring as ever. All she does is having her eyes glued onto her phone-screen, checking her nails, which by the way aren't even pretty, I bet she makes them at some market-place or something, seriously? And then, she throws incredibly unnecessary comments and bitchy glares at everyone and everything. With other words, an unnecessary living being who just steals the oxygen from people who deserves it. Not that I'm so much perkier today, by the way… we can be mad-Isabella and mad-Hannah today together.

"Wow, you seem gloomy. Have someone stolen your precious little naked wrinkly rat on four legs?" she asks.

See? That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about. _Why_ in the world did she feel the need to say that? _Oxygen-stealer_.

I groan and start to walk faster to avoid her. I really can't handle her today of all days. But, she catches up with me. "You could at least have answered me Barbie in a black wig. Seriously, what's wrong? Did Ken dump you?" she asks. You know what, I'm not gonna take this conversation any further, you guys already have proof of what I'm saying to last you a life-time.

"Hmm, who haven't heard that one before? Come up with something original, just like your personality!" I say and walk into the cafeteria, Hannah right behind me. "And it's nothing you have to worry about. I can have my own problems without you knowing them. Bye-bye!" I say with a fake-smile and sit down by my friends. She rolls her eyes and walk away to God knows where, I really don't care.

Anastasia, or Stacie for short, looks at me with big eyes, then she speaks up. "Geez, I haven't seen you this grumpy since they spelled your name wrong on the cup on Starbucks. What's up?" she asks, taking a bite of her veggie-lasagna. She seriously thinks she's the role model of the school for being a 'vegetarian'. I don't know what's worse: her pretending to be a vegetarian while in school, or that people actually think she is one. Hamburger has been her favorite-food since before I can remember, people can't actually believe she would just give that up? No way.

"It's nothing, okay? Can everybody stop asking me that darn question?" I exclaim, causing some people to look at me. But then again, they always do, so it's not unusual for me. Stacie was the fifth person to ask me that today, and it's only lunch!

"Whoa, sorry for asking… can't you just tell us what it is, we're your best friends!" says Becky. All the girls start mumbling similar things, urging me to say it. "Come on Bella, tell us!" "It can't be so bad you can't tell us!" "Just tell us already!"

I groan and shoot up from my chair. "Accept a no!" I shout, then I walk out of the cafeteria angrily. I can't believe it, I wasn't even in there for 1 minute and they made me lose it. Sometimes, you can really wonder if they are real friends, or if they're just out after the gossip. Real friends would accept if you didn't want to tell something, right? Then again, I would have told real friends anything…

I walk out on the basketball-pitch and up to a wall. I sigh and put my head against the wall, then I slide my body down along it, until it meets the damp ground. It rained this night, but I really don't care. It's just so quiet out here, and not a single person in sight. Lovely.

And then one second later, my loveliness is destroyed by people.

The basketball-team runs out on the field with a basketball in their captain Josh's hand. He tosses the ball to another player who throws it into the basket. They all cheer loudly to the goal and high fives.

Then, they spot me and become quiet. "Sorry, Isabella. We didn't see you there, you want us to leave?" they ask, slightly frightened.

I look at them, stunned. I haven't paid so much attention to it before, how everybody just obey me. Is this really how much power I have? To rule over the basketball team? They're like, 16 guys! I'm one girl! I shouldn't be able to control them, but I do.

I stand up and brush myself off, then I shake my head. "No, it's okay. You guys keep on playing, I'll go someplace else." I say bluntly and turn to leave.

"Whoa, are you sure?" asks Josh. I turn my head slightly and nod. He smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Isabella. We owe you." He says.

I turn around and shrug. "Hey, whatever. It is your field after all?" I say and laugh slightly. They start to play again and I slowly walk to the garden I went to when Rick dumped me. I sit down by a table and lay my head down on it, closing my eyes. I listen to all the sounds around me. The birds, the basketball team is heard in the distance, my breath…

It's so nice when no more sounds can be heard. It brings you such a calm sense, and you get to clear your mind. Not that my mind can be cleared right now… I have no idea what to do. I was already confused about who I am, why Phineas just came into my life randomly and made me doubt if this is actually who I've changed into. Now, mom is taking me on a two weeks cruise with him? Why is she such a cruel human being…

Maybe it's for the best if I just hangout with mom during this vacation… hang me starts to sound inviting. I just can't believe mom did this without even asking me first!

Sure, I do like Phineas. And that's the problem! I just can't create a stronger bond with him, it… It just wouldn't work. We are from different worlds, and our worlds _do not mix_. I can't keep on being with him, it will just make me closer to him.

I suddenly hear footsteps behind me. I force my eyes open and turn to look behind me to the source of the footsteps.

Huh, speaking, or more like thinking about the devil.

I sigh and stand up to face him. "Phineas I-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"I know exactly what you're gonna say. Or I don't know, because you can answer in a hundred different ways." He says and looks at me sternly. He opens his mouth and starts speaking again. "But I think you're gonna tell me that you won't come along because you don't wanna spend more time with me, because I'm an 'invisible' and we can't mix!" he says, his tone slightly mad.

I shake my head quietly. "Phineas… I am going with you guys." I say silently. He looks at me surprisingly and lights up a little.

"You are? Well, then I was right. I had no idea what you were gonna say." He says and shrugs. I giggle sadly and shake my head.

"Well, I wasn't finished. I'm going with you, but-"I start, but Phineas cuts me off again.

"But you're together with Rick again and he's coming along, so you're advising me to stay home? Seriously, he hit you like, 4 times! You can't get together with him again, at least you know better than that!" he exclaims. I sigh exasperatedly and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Phineas, calm down and let me speak, okay?" I say to him, raising my voice slightly. He becomes quiet and nods, motioning for me to continue. I take a deep breath and starts talking again. "I'm coming along… but I think it's for the best if we don't hang out while we're there." I say, avoiding eye contact with him.

I wait for his answer to come, but he's quiet. Just silence. Not that it's awkward, I'm kind of enjoying silence. But not under these circumstances.

After 10 seconds, I look up at him through the corner of my eye. He looks at the ground, his hands in his pockets. I frown and sigh. "Phineas, say something. This isn't a big deal. We just have to avoid each other." I say and roll my eyes.

Finally, he looks up at me. But no one could have told it was him if it wasn't for his headshape and haircolor. The ever-so optimistic Phineas Flynn is everything but optimistic. His face is a mixture of sadness, anger, disappointment and darkness. I slowly bring a hand up to my mouth.

"A-are you okay?" I ask carefully. After what seems like hours, he finally speaks up. Not that it was the words I had wished to hear.

"Yeah, sure. I'm okay. You just brought my hopes up, then you slammed them down onto the ground and drove over them and burned them. But I'm okay, sure." He says, not a trace of emotion in his tone.

I stare at him with wide eyes. "Phineas… it's not a big deal. You're right, we shouldn't create too strong bonds since we're… from different worlds." I say. He groans and kicks on the ground.

"There it was again! 'We're from different worlds, you're invisible, I'm popular.' I don't know what you think gives you the right to talk like that freely! It's like you're an aristocrat calling me a gypsy in the 1500's! We're all equal, Isabella! When will your stupid world understand that?! When will _you_ understand that? Yeah, maybe I think it's a big deal! It's a big deal that popular kids think they're more valuable than 'invisible'. Maybe you think I'm sad because you don't wanna speak to me during the trip, but it's the reason you don't want to speak to me that makes me disappointed! When I first saw you I thought: gosh, what have I done to even deserve to see such a beautiful human being? But as I've gotten to know you, I know that I haven't done anything. You're just like the others, Isabella. I just maybe thought you wasn't." he says, all the time with a heartbroken voice, as well as a heartbroken expression on his face, and the storm going on in his ocean-blue eyes is unbearable to look at.

I stare at him with eyes wide as saucers. How long? How long has his pain been this big? Since the beginning? I knew he wasn't satisfied with these rules, but I didn't know it affected his world as much as it seems to have done.

He sighs and shakes his head. "But you're right, maybe we shouldn't create a too strong bond. But not because we're from different worlds… but because we have different hearts." He says quietly. I bite my lip and look down on the ground and our feet. I have nothing to say, he's right. I gotta have a heart made of stone.

I see how his feet disappear from my sight and I look up to see that he's leaving. "You can relax. I'm doing the history-essay by myself. We have 6 weeks to finish it, so I have time." He says, and before I can answer, he's gone.

I quietly sit down and put my head on the table again, closing my eyes. I just wish I could close them forever.

 **Too much dramaa. Just kidding, I'm sorry for have been gone for quite a time. I was on a vacation this week so I haven't been able to update. But I think I'm gonna start writing on the new chapter now, so hopefully it will be up in a short time.**

 **I love you all, review, favorite and follow!3:D**


	13. Ignorance is not bliss

**I know it's been a while again, but I kind of have a reason this time:D I had written almost the entire chapter, but then my computer crashed and I forgot to save my work before it did. So now I have to re-write this entire thing. Buut I'll keep my hopes up! On to the stooory…**

Phineas's POV

You know that feeling when you wake up one day and realize that you're gonna do something horrible that day like, going to the dentist or have a big test in school, and all you want to do is lie down in your bed and die? Yeah, this is one of those days.

The following two weeks has gone by about as slow as a snail climbing up the Eiffel tower. Every minute has felt like hours and it feels like I was only slowly awaiting my death. Well, now my death is only minutes away, and I'm currently putting my executioner's luggage in the car. With other words, Isabella, yes. It's 7am Saturday morning and I've never been so unexcited for something, except my father's funeral perhaps.

Mom flashes me a smile when I'm done. "Good job, sweetie! Now we're ready to go! Get into the car honey."

I nod quietly and walk around the car to the backseat behind the driver's seat. And from the moment I sit down in this car, my three weeks of hell will begin. But hey, there's no turning back now, is it? I can only sit down and smile. Or don't smile, I don't think it matters.

I take a deep breath, aware that it will be my last free, fresh air for quite a while now. I open the door and sit down in the car, Isabella sitting to the right, looking at her phone. She doesn't even seem to notice that I've sat down beside her yet. It's like she's in her own sphere, one I am not acquainted with. But I guess, if she never will be willing to let me into this sphere, I will never know either. And that's nothing but her loss.

I turn my head to look out through the window, from this moment on ignoring her.

Isabella's POV

Even though I hate to admit it, I have been looking forward to this. And yeah, I know my friends are probably on their way to Florida by now(well, they're probably sleeping for the moment, but in a couple of hours), but I can't say I will spend my Spring Break in hell. More like, spending it in paradise! Of course I have been looking forward for this vacation.

It's just so confusing having Phineas coming along. I mean, my opinion about him is already foggy and unclear as it is, I really don't need more time around him to learn about him and his true self, then, it would just become foggier. And in the end, I would find myself lost in the fog. That's a risk I don't want to take, so I will do my best to stay away from him… even though it doesn't feel right in my chest.

I turn to look at him at the other side of the backseat, examining his face and searching for any signs of him wanting to look at me. But no, nothing. He's just staring blankly out of the window, and it's like he didn't even see I sat here when he came in.

I guess he listened to me when I said we should ignore each other… but ignorance doesn't feel so very good.

 **Short chapter, I know. But in the next chapter, they will be on the ship and I didn't want to write about their whole trip to the ship. I actually did- then it all disappeared:-)**

 **But the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And I will focus mostly on this story, so my other stories will be put aside for a while. I'm sorry for those who read it, but I will update those when I have the time as well! It's just that I have so incredibly much to do in school now and even though it's autumn-break next week, I will have to study for tests the week after…**

 **But I will write more, I promise! Just have patience, please. All good things to those who wait, am I right?**

 **But remember, reviews really make me write faster, they encourage me so much! I'll see you all soon and I love you!**


	14. The ship

**I'm just gonna start with the story immediately, sorry for having the last chapter so short, but I just thought it wasn't really necessary to write about their travel. I'm just gonna begin at the destination instead, enjoy.**

Isabella's POV

1 hour in a car that never seemed to end, then 3 hours on a plane between a crying baby and a coughing old man, and now I'm going to be stuck on a boat for three weeks? Is this some kind of punishment?! Perhaps that's not their intention, but I sure feel that way by now!

Stupid car… stupid plane… stupid cough-man… stupid baby… stupid trip!

Phineas's POV

Man, it's always fun to fly! You see all those casual things you see everyday, but from a whole new point of view! Everything becomes clearer, somehow. It was a pleasant flight, too. I sat beside an old man and we talked almost through the entire flight! Apparently, he lived during WW II and told me about it. It was a horrible, yet breathtaking story. He told me about how he lost his mother and his oldest sister in a bomb-attack, and how he lost his father when he fought for his land, and how he later on came to America with what was left of his family to avoid the chaos back in Poland.

I thanked the man for the incredible story on the plane, and after that I didn't see him again. In his place, I now have a grumpy Isabella. Wow, such a delighting reversal…

"Well, we're here." I hear the taxi-driver who is to take us to the port say, and I look up from my lap to look out, only to find that the only thing that can be seen outside is… white. Just a white wall.

I furrow my eyebrows and rub my eyes to make sure I saw right. But it's still there. I turn to mom who sits beside me, browsing in a magazine she bought on the airport. "Mom, why is there just a white wall there?" I ask bewildered. She looks up at me, then at the window.

"What?" she says and leans closer to the window. She sits like that for about 4 seconds, before her eyes turn big in realization. "Sweetie, that's the side of the boat!" she exclaims and giggles slightly. I look at her in disbelief and burst out of the car to look at the apparently giant boat.

She was right- it is the boat's left side. I gape in awe and step closer to the sea."Careful, honey!" says mom who's getting out of the car. I just nod slightly in response and bend my head upwards to see the top of the boat. High up there, I spot it, and from what I see, it appears to be a big, colorful pipe on the deck. Almost like a waterslide… maybe it is?

I turn to mom eagerly and shake her arm. "Mom, what kind of things does this boat have? You know, entertainment-stuff?" I try, hoping that she will say it. Mom laughs at my excitement and takes up her fingers to count.

"Well, we have the bowling-hall, the cinema, karaoke, waterslides-" I gasp and cut her off.

"So I did see a waterslide on deck! That's amazing, waterslides on a boat? How's that even possible?" I exclaim. Mom chuckles slightly and walks past me to get our bags. Meanwhile, Isabella had managed to sneak up behind me.

"You've seriously never been on a cruising-boat before? My Phineas, where have you been all your life…" she says sarcastically, startling me in the beginning of the sentence which made me jump slightly. I roll my eyes and twirl around to face her.

"You know Isabella, everybody doesn't have loads of money and the privilege to travel all the time." I say to her as I walk around the car to the trunk and lift my luggage out, as well as hers. I hand it to her and she takes it, but instead of saying thank you she keeps her head up high and proudly and opens her mouth to keep on talking.

"Well, that's really a shame. And I actually mean it. Everybody should be able to have fun whenever they want to!" she says, leaning on her luggage. I shrug and take hold of the handle on the side of my luggage and lift it up. We start walking behind our mothers towards the boat.

"Well, Isabella. There are other things to do for fun, everything doesn't have to cost money." I say quietly and massage my shoulder with my free hand to avoid cramp by carrying this heavy luggage. Isabella snorts.

"Like what? Play hide and seek? Phineas, everything in life costs money. We all need to learn that sooner or later, so you might as well accept it." She says with a fake sweet smile. I groan and decide to ignore her instead, which we were actually supposed to do towards each other. Why did she even speak to me in the first place? Just to mock me about my lack of money compared to her? Wow, we don't understand fair play around here. Very well, it's her loss.

Once we're up on the boat and are all checked in, I walk up to the railing of the boat and look at the port of Miami. It's a nice place, with just cruising ships. Big cruising ships. I turn around and look at the deck. It's such a big place, with many things to do.

They have two restaurants, as long as I can see, and two bars- one on land and one in the pool, which by the way looks incredibly inviting. An elongated swimming pool with a jacuzzi molded into one corner of it, and several ladders and a trampoline, along with the pool bar and, of course, the giant water slides. There are three water slides- one pipe with a little capsule where you start. You stand inside the capsule, and suddenly the floor gives way and you fall down in the pipe. There is a little turn and then, you land in the pool. The second one is what I call a toilet- you start in a regular pipe, either in a swimming ring made for one or one made for two. Then, you slide down the pipe until you get to a big bowl-like thing. You slide around a few rounds in the bowl, then there's a hole in it where you go down along another slide. Then, you reach the end of it, and those water slides are really funny! The last slide is pretty much lika a family slide or something. Lots of turns, not so steep and a long water slide.

Beside the pool stand long lines of loungers and small tables beside the loungers. A big, white movies-screen is attached to a wall that is positioned about 20 feet from the pool and up along a small staircase. The wall is actually where you go down in the boat again, like a big room. There's also a stair along the side of it, so you can go up there and watch the view. But I think the view is the most epic at the very front of the boat, where all you can see is the ocean and all you can feel is the wind in your face, the salty ocean-breeze and freedom. Nothing can compare to it. I may not have been on a cruise ship before, but I can almost imagine it feeling that way. You feel invincible, if only just for a moment.

I breathe in deeply, an attempt to catch every single drop of air, then I take one last look at the port before walking down to our cabin. Well, if cabin is the proper term for it. More like, suite… it's a massive cabin!

It has three rooms and a bathroom- one common room with a black, long couch, a table in front of the couch, a big mini-bar filled with everything from chocolate and fruit to 7 sorts of wine, a big flat screen TV, a beautiful table with chairs that have seat cushions made of black velvet and at last, a whole wall covered in windows from the floor to the ceiling, with a massive ocean view. It's… a sick room. And I haven't even checked out my room yet, which is the second room in the cabin. The third is mom's room, but I feel like I don't need to walk in there.

I lift up my luggage and carry it inside my room, only to have it drop to the floor again from the sight of the room.

It might have been the biggest room I've ever seen in my entire life… and it's on a freaking boat. Let's just start with the bed- a king-size canopy bed with pillars in black wood, carved into beautiful patterns and a dark, royal red headboard and pale, mint-green shiny bedspreads along with white and beige cushions and a black velvet bed bench at the foot of the bed. Two dark brown bedside tables are place out on each side of the bed, and a painting of a beautiful diamond necklace is hanging on the wall behind the bed. It's like a bed from heaven!

On the opposite side of the room, hanging on the wall is another flat screen TV and a bench with some lemon water, crackers and welcome chocolate lying on a silver plate. In the right corner of the room from the bed is a black drawer formed to fit in a corner, and mirrors on both sides of the walls that meet in the corner. An orchid bouquet is placed upon it in a beautiful crystal vase. There's a big, cozy dark red, brown and beige carpet covering most of the floor, made of a fluffy fabric, which makes it feel like you're walking on a cloud.

There are a few paintings and some statue here and there as well to cover empty spots in the room and give the room more life as well. I stand in the opening, gaping at it for about 5 minutes. I really try to comprehend how in the world we could afford this and that this place is gonna be my home for the following three weeks.

Then, when I finally regain my composure, a big grin spreads on my face and I throw myself onto the bed, enjoying the royal feeling around me and the smell of newly washed chilly covers. The bed is softer than a pile of blankets, but at the same time solid so you won't sink through it. But whoa, I want to bring this baby with me home!

I lay there for about 10 minutes, then I remember I've forgot to check the bathroom. I shoot up from the bed in glee and run into the bathroom to check that as well.

I open the door, almost carefully, as if I want to wait for the big surprise awaiting me in there. Then again- it's just a bathroom, right? I step inside and the first thing that catches my eye is the Jacuzzi in the left corner of the room. _A Jacuzzi_! Yep, that's right, you heard right. We have a freaking Jacuzzi in our room, and I'm not leaving the bathroom anymore. I don't care that we're going to exotic islands in the south pacific. I have a Jacuzzi in my bathroom for God's sake!

I run up to it, lie down beside it and hug the edges of it, smiling adoringly. This is home. And I kind of think that these three weeks might be manageable after all.

 **Hey guys! I think this chapter was written rather fast, and now that they've settled down for real, I can start writing about all the fun things they're gonna do on the boat! Which is a relieve, because that's so much funnier than writing about a car ride…**

 **Anyways, reviews makes me write faster, the more the faster! And I bet all of you long for some romantic chapters soon, huh? Feel free to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you soon!**

 **PS. Yes, I still write on my other fanfics, but this is given the highest priority for me right now. The others will have to wait for a while. Thanks for your patience everyone, it means much to me!:D**


	15. Metaphor

**Well, I don't have much to say. On to the story and fill the review-box! I love you all so much:D**

Isabella's POV

As a matter of fact, I think I can endure these weeks, if I'll stay inside the room. It is a great room after all, with a huge bed, two flat screen TVs and a Jacuzzi! I might as well make myself comfortable, considering I will be here for a while now. And the boat doesn't seem to be as bad as I make it in my mind. The only problem is Phineas. I don't know how I am supposed to avert him for three weeks, when all I want to do is to be with him and learn why he's the only one who's been able to bring out a small piece of my bright side again. The only one, and it's been 2 years since I acted this nice lastly! Well, I was way nicer then, compared to the tiny amount of kindness I've shown in these weeks I've been acquainted to him, but it's still a huge accomplishment for me!

Anyway, my last chance of escaping this boat was two hours ago, when we left the port. Now, we're on our way to our first stop, which is in Bahamas. We're sleeping there for two nights, before we continue on to Haiti. We're not staying there for long, though. Just one day and we're sleeping on the boat. I think we're going to sleep on some 5 star-rated hotels on the islands we're going to, but 11 nights are going to be spent on the boat. And I'm grateful for that, while I'm here I have to seize the bed and the Jacuzzi, before I go home where I only have a queen-sized bed and a swimming pool… life is so unfair sometimes.

I hear footsteps approaching from outside my room and mom knocks gently on the door. "Honey, change into something light, it's really hot outside now! We're going to explore the boat a little, come on!" she says excitingly. I sigh, knowing I won't be able to avoid this.

"I'll be right out, mom." I leap up from the bed and browse my suitcase for something light. I take up a simple red maxi-sundress and a pair of lightbrown sandals. I also put on a big light-beige sun hat and my big sunglasses from Chanel. I grab my phone from the pocket of my jacket and open the door to my room.

I walk out to the common room where mom waits for me. She spots me and smiles, motioning with her hand to the door. "How beautiful you look, dear. Let's go now." She says, in her normal speaking tone which is, rather loud.

I walk out in the hallway, looking around. I heard mom saying that Phineas lives in the door just next to us. Or at least I hope so, otherwise it would be awkward, since mom is currently knocking on the door.

A few seconds pass, then Linda opens the door. She clasps her hands together and smiles as energetically as Phineas was the first time I saw him. He's quite duller nowadays, but I can understand him.

Linda is actually a very beautiful woman, considering she has got to be at least 45. With big, red hair, almost the same color as Phineas' hair, and blue, shiny eyes, like Phineas' energetic eyes with that sparkle… wait, what am I thinking? I seriously have got to stop… maybe they have therapist on board?

"You girls look dashing!" she exclaims, with as much energy as Phineas uses to answer wi-NO. STOP IT. Do not think about that Isabella! Focus on what she's doing and forget about confusing Phineas for the moment. Linda turns around and shouts into their cabin. "Phineas, honey come on! We're leaving now!" Oh man, seriously? Well, I tried my best. Might as well keep on thinking about him. Wait, what?

Phineas appear in their common room, dressed in a pair of beige chinos-shorts and a casual white t-shirt. I smile slightly when I see him, though I couldn't control it, it just crept onto my face without me noticing it. I did however notice my dumbfounded smile when Phineas' eyes fell upon me.

I quickly look away with an ordinary, fatigued expression my face. Yet, I think he spotted me, for I can feel his eyes examine me from behind.

Phineas's POV

Marvelous, fascinating. Hidden.

She looks taller when she's wearing a maxi-dress, and red really suits her well. The dress ends just by her feet so that you can see her sandals, which frames her feet perfectly. That's the beautiful part, then comes the mysterious part, which completes the description.

Her face.

Her ever so beautiful eyes hidden behind a pair of big sunglasses, darkening her brightest spot, making her obscure and hard to judge. Her raven hair and face shape concealed behind a big hat. It's a shame, still it makes one even more curious about what's hidden behind the shields. Almost as if it's tempting and close upon irresistible to put up a fight, you can not resist. All you want to do is throw her disguise away so that you can see the real her behind it.

Isabella's simply her own metaphor. And I feel like it's getting harder and harder to dodge what's coming.


	16. The signification of 'it'

**First of all- I'm sorry. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I can't possibly describe how sorry I am. I have had so much time to write… but I just haven't. But I am determined to get better- once and for all. I promise.**

 **A special thanks to my loyal fan Marie who never gives up on me. You opened my eyes to my horrible mistakes. I understand now that there is more to this than me, it's all of you as well. And yes- I'm exaggerating. I make this sound like I'm supposed to be the president or something, but maybe this is just as important to me as it is for Hilary Clinton to become the president- I don't know.**

 **I would also like to thank DreamCastinn for being so incredibly unselfish and generous and dedicated, who was ready to give me money for this story to continue(and no, I didn't say yes. I'm better than taking money from my own fans)**

Isabella's POV

The most probable option for me to socialize with someone on this trip is to meet some new people, since the folks I'm traveling with is kind of excluded. I mean, look at them- my mom, her new friend and a guy I'm trying to avoid? Yeah, three weeks of alone-time is a better option, but meeting some new people is an even better one! Perhaps I could sneak off to some club after we're done 'exploring' this boat.

I look before me where mom and Linda is talking, Phineas walking beside them. He's looking moderately bored by listening to their conversation and instead he's fiddling with something he probably found in his pocket.

I sigh and look down at the floor. Sure, if I manage to sneak away and get some new friends and perhaps some little vacay-romance I'll have a great time. But, what about _him_? Is he just going to sit in a lounger, reading a boring book for these weeks? I'm the only one in his age who's with his company here, perhaps leaving him alone with two mothers would be an incredibly mean thing to do… this isn't a vacation you get to go on every year if you're in his shoes, so wouldn't it be nice to give him a vacation to remember?

No, Isabella. You are avoiding this guy. Therefore, you are not to care about him even the slightest. Just, walk away from the crowd when you feel like you have an opportunity. Tonight, after dinner! Forget Phineas, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself.

We reach the deck and I walk up to the railing, looking down into the great ocean and its mighty waves.

I've always been kind of fascinated by the ocean. Who wouldn't be? It's enormous, it's mysterious, it's strong and inviting… and it's free. Free to make its own choices, it doesn't have to listen to what anybody says. It takes its own course and everybody else has to shape their life-style to its will. The ocean practically controls the world. One huge wave and we're doomed.

I guess I kind of went by the ocean's way of living when I changed. But I only saw it from one perspective; the power it had. Not that it had the ability to deliver water into dried areas, or quench people's thirst or its mightiness. But most of all- its ability to cooperate with the other forces. With the sand, the mountains, the wind and the sky. It doesn't consume its opponents, it learns to live with them and together, they create the world. Perhaps that's the way I should see it. The ocean isn't the only force in this world. But at the same time- it doesn't bend to its opponent. It stands strong and knows where it's heading, and it doesn't invite all the forces to cooperate with it. Some of them, it drowns.

….

3 hours later

I twirl in front of the mirror to inspect my dress. It's a really beautiful one- considering the fact that we're eating in the fanciest restaurant on the boat. Everyone who booked first-class got a table there on their first night. So of course, you gotta look like you belong.

The dress reaches the middle of my thighs and is tight all over my body, hugging my curves. It has long sleeves, but they're in a much thinner fabric than the rest of the dress, much like the fabric of a veil, but far more stretchy.

It's a black dress, with some sort of silver-pattern running along it. It's almost like someone has taken glue, swirled it all over the dress in squiggly lines and then poured silver-glitter onto it, even the sleeves. The neckline is deep and shaped like a square on the back, ending just below the scapula. It's the same square-shaped neckline in the front as well, going down just so the cleavage is a little bit visible and it stretches out to the end of the collarbones.

To the dress, I wear a pair of black high-heeled sandals, a silver necklace with a diamond charm hanging from it in the front and a charm-bracelet. My hair is up in a messy, yet elegant bun with some strings of hair falling from it. I wear a pair of tear-shaped diamond earrings as well, topped off with a white clutch-bag.

I look like some sort of upper class snob, but I'm extremely stylish. Aand that works good for me.

I touch my dark-red lips slightly to see if the lipstick will smear onto my finger, but no. It's perfectly stuck on my lips. I smile one last smile at my reflection, then I walk out to the common room.

Mom is waiting for me, dressed in a dark-green dress that reaches the ground. It's sleeveless and the entire torso is clad with glimmering gemstones. Her hair is not in her usual low ponytail, but it's out, flowing down her back in her blackish screw curls.

She sees me and gasps stunningly. "Isa, I don't think you've ever looked so wonderful! Well, you always do of course but… you're so beautiful!" she exclaims happily.

I smile and look down at myself. "Thanks, mom. You look really beautiful too! That dress really suits you well." I say nicely to her, gesturing to the dress.

She stares at me like I've just grown another head, stunned by my statement. She almost looks like she's seen a ghost, or she just heard the most shocking thing in her life. Then she smiles happily and hugs me tightly.

I freeze, shocked by her action. Then I slowly reach up and put my arms around her unsurely as well, patting her back uncomfortably. Did I say something? I just complimented her… it can't have been that special? Or, when have I actually complimented her lately…

She gives me no time pondering the thought as she releases me from her bear-grip and smiles one last smile at me, sighing slightly. She walks out the door, turning to me. "Come on, we can't be late for this!" she exclaims.

I take a deep breath and smile a crooked smile at her before hurrying out the door. We walk side by side to the restaurant, but all the time I look away from mom, to hide my unsure face that is.

What am I going to say to Phineas? I mean, it's a dinner after all, we are kind of bond to say something to each other when there's only going to be 4 people by the table. Okay, maybe I didn't think this through when I told him we should ignore each other's existence. It's kind of impossible.

As we walk into the restaurant I see a big, long table in the middle of the room, probably made for at least 20 people. The room itself is very big and fancy. The lights are rather dimmed, the golden ornaments all over the ceiling, the stairs, the chairs and the small details everywhere mixed with the creamy white color the rest of the place is makes it look extremely exclusive and aristocratic.

The table is kind of full with people, although there are some empty seats who are still waiting for someone to come. A waiter comes and mom gives us our name. He smiles and gestures to the long table and mom nods gratituidly , going to it. I follow her, confused by her choice of direction.

"Uh, mom? In my opinion, following the crowd is a certain path to boredom and commonness which is a bad lesson to learn your child. The world needs unique people and I think I'm gonna go ahead and be one of those." I say, looking around.

Mom shakes her head amusingly and looks at me. "Your speculations are just as pertinent as always. Honey, we're invited to the Captain's table to eat tonight! We can't just ditch that kind of invitation, it's an honor! Come on now, no more complaining." She says happily, but with a touch of firmness in her voice. I sigh and follow her to the table. It might be the best to accept, since he can literally desert me on some island in the Caribbean. And I don't want that, no.

We sit down at the end of the table beside each other, with two empty seats on the opposite side of the table. That's probably Phineas and Linda's seats, I suppose. I look around the table and the people surrounding it. There are only old looking, boring people who look like they experienced the crucifying of Jesus. Yeey, what fun I'm gonna have these following hours.

Mom immediately starts talking with the woman beside her, pleased with having other people to talk to than me day in and day out. That couldn't be so much fun.

I feel myself tapping my feet underneath the table, already as restless as a kid. It's such a bad habit I have, being bored out quickly. It happens all too often as well and it makes people think I'm a bad listener and like I just want the conversation to end. I kind of do, as well but I don't want anyone to think I'm a boring, bad listener. I guess there isn't that much to do about it.

Just as I'm about to explode from uncomfortableness, I hear a new voice by the door. I turn my head to see Phineas and Linda walk through the restaurant, towards our table. I mentally let out a sigh of relief _and_ anxiousness. As I said, we _are_ bond to speak to each other during a dinner, otherwise our mothers would surely suspect something, which will lead to them asking questions, which will lead to… well I don't know for sure, but I know it's bad.

They walk up to our table and sits down on our opposite side. Linda and mom smiles excitedly and starts talking about what a privilege it is to sit by the Captain's table. I seriously thought the Captain's table was a thing you did back in the 60's.

I direct my head down in my lap, but I peek at Phineas through my eyelashes. He's clearly watching me, confusion and curiosity hidden behind a shield of coldness in his challenging gaze. I sigh and put my chin in my open palm, my elbow leaning on the table. I don't really care if it looks rude, it's comfortable.

We eat our dinner and the dessert which takes about 2 hours. The worst part? I haven't spoken almost a single word while being here. I don't know what's most horrible- Isabella Garcia Shapiro being quiet among people, or her being extremely rude to old people. Not that I've ever cared about that before, I still kind of feel a knot in my stomach by probably embarrassing my mom like this. She doesn't seem to troubled, though.

I look around to see if anyone's paying close attention to me, and when I see no one is, I quietly slip of my chair and make my way out of the fancy restaurant. When I'm finally out, I rush towards… well, anywhere but here. Hopefully some kind of club.

Phineas' POV

I can really get used to luxury like this, and I can really really get used to food like this! Seriously, this is almost better than mom's pies. But just almost.

I swallow my last piece of panna cotta as I listen to the Captain's conversation. You know, he might be at the other end of the table, but we totally make it work, conversing like this. We've discussed boat engines during the most of the evening and I don't think I've had a more interesting conversation in a long time, except for those I have with Isabella. My life is boring, yeah. But seriously now, the conversations with Isabella is just… timeless somehow. I mean sure, half of them has ended in fights and chaos, but there's still something in them that I don't get tired of. I've never felt so real when I speak to her and I think I could listen to her voice again and again.

And of course I didn't miss the fact that she actually tried to slip off without anyone noticing just seconds ago. Just as I'm done with this conversation, I will check out where she's going.

"And that, Phineas, is why you should never ride a bull while wearing a red bodysuit." Finishes the Captain, with a chuckle. I fake-laugh slightly and stand up slowly.

"Yeah, thanks for the story! Promise, I won't ride a bull while wearing… yeah, I probably won't ride a bull at all. But unfortunately I think I have to go. I thank you for your curtesy and your invitation, it was a really nice gesture of you. I hope we meet again, and thank you everyone else for the company!" I exclaim, clasping my hands together.

The Captain laughs contently and points at me. "And thank _you_ Phineas, for showing me that there sure _are_ people in this world who knows more about boat engines than me!" he shouts happily. I laugh and look down on the floor, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Thanks sir, but I prefer to lay low about that. Thank you and good night everybody!" Oh goodness no, did I just say that? I sounded like some stand-up comedian who just made the flop-show of his life and oh no can the ground just swallow me now.

I walk as casually as I can out of the restaurant and when I'm out of sight, I dash off in the only direction Isabella could have went, since the restaurant is on the very end of the boat.

I walk around the deck with quick steps, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. Could she have already went down somewhere? Perhaps she's in her room? Although I don't quite get why she was in such a hurry to get away from the restaurant, if the only thing she was going to do was to go back to her room. Maybe she just didn't want to be near me. And I kind of hate myself for being slightly hurt by that, since I'm supposed to avoid her too. But no, instead I'm _looking_ for her.

I make my down to our hallway and up to her door, where I raise my hand to knock. It stops mid-air though, and I stare blankly at the door. What am I even supposed to say to her? Hi Isabella, I saw you sneak off and I wonder why, are you okay? And I don't know why I care, since I should dislike you after all those rumors and things you've done and said to me, but I'm doing the opposite and wonder if you are feeling alright! And I know you don't want anything to do with me but I'm disrespectful so I don't care!

No no, I have no idea what I'm doing here. I have nothing to say to her, right? She's the one who pushed me away and told me to avoid her, so I won't care the slightest about if she's feeling alright or not, and I doubt she cares about me not caring either. Yeah, that sounds fair.

I lower my fist and exhale loudly, then I turn to walk to my own room. I open my door and look at the big room, smiling slightly. I know I shouldn't get used to this kind of luxury, but I can't help it. It's just so perfect.

Just as I'm about to close the door behind me, I hear a blood-curling scream from the deck. I furrow my brows in confusion. Did I just imagine a scream, or was that for real? No, I couldn't have.

The scream belonged to a female, that's for sure. But what could she have screamed about?

I don't get many seconds to ponder that, since the scream repeats once again, this time in words. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

My eyes widen as I realize the woman is in true danger, and I quickly take off rushing up the stairs to the deck. I look around quickly to find that there's no one else but me around. I frown in confusion, I couldn't have imagined that scream for all it was worth, could I?

It's quite strange though, that there is not a single person around. Was Isabella and I the only ones on the entire boat who left a restaurant early? Okay, I bet many people are in their rooms or in some kind of entertainment-room someplace, but shouldn't there be anyone around to, I don't know, enjoy the hot evening-air in the Caribbean?

Wait, what in the world am I thinking? There's a person here somewhere who obviously is in need of help and I'm standing here, wondering why there's no one around? What kind of person am I?

I shout out on the deck-"Is there anybody here?!"

It takes about half a second before somebody screams back at me-"HELP, PLEASE HELP! BY THE RAILING!" I look at the railing confusingly and walk up to it, looking over it. There's nothing there, but I did hear the source of the sound from here. I look to my left, where there's nothing. Then I look to my right, and when I do it, I almost stumble over the railing myself due to the shock of seeing Isabella clinging onto the other side of the railing for life. She must have tripped somehow and now she's 99% too close to a certain death in the mighty waves.

I let out a surprised scream and rush up to her, grabbing her arms. She looks up at her savior with big eyes and gasps from the sight of me. "Phineas! Oh thank God!" Then, her gaze shifts from relief to one of panicked frustration, and she shouts-"Of all the people on this boat, seriously?!" She screams in shock. I don't have much time to be offended for the moment, but I manage to let out some words.

"If you want me to let go so you can await another rescuer, be my guest!"

She rolls her eyes, but the panic doesn't leave them for a second, and she shouts again in desperation-"Please, just help me Phineas!" I've never seen anyone so frightened in my entire life, but then again I've never seen anyone this close to their death either, so I can understand her.

I look at seriously in the eyes. "Okay, hang in there! I'll pull you up!" I shout. I pull her arms up with all the strength I can muster, making her go up so that she can put her feet on the floor, but she's still on the other side of the railing.

She lets out a whimper of pure panic and fear and clings onto my shoulders for dear life, burying her face in my left shoulder. She's shaking uncontrollably and I didn't actually think someone could hold onto a shirt so extremely tight.

"T-thank goodness you came… I-I couldn't get up for a-all it was w-worth… the railing was s-so slippery…" she stutters, her voice breaking in the end of the sentence. I feel a rush of compassion flooding through me- I don't even want to think about the mix of emotions inside of her right now- the sudden shock from falling over the railing, the panic of looking death straight in the eyes, the relief of a rescuer and now, just starting to comprehend what actually just happened. She lets out a shuddery breath and continues talking. "I don't even know what happened! I just stood by the railing, looking out at the ocean. It was so refreshing and soothing, and I closed my eyes for a moment. I-I don't know, I must have leaned forward too much, because suddenly I found myself defeated by gravity, tipping over the railing. How do one even manage to do that?!" she exclaims loudly into my shoulder.

I hold my arms reassuringly around her back, forbidding gravity to fail her again. Then I chuckle quietly and speak up:"Well, the first scene from Titanic has happened. Just wait, a few days from now the ship will be on the bottom of ocean, you'll see." I joke, and she giggles slightly. I feel her tears stain my shoulder, but I can only welcome it right now.

After a few seconds, she carefully lifts her head from my shoulder, slowly looking up at me. Her arms hold a secure grip around my neck and her face is illuminated by the moon and the lights from the boat, defining her face and increasing her features. Her tear-stained face is slightly red and moist, but other than that it's still normal. Her lips are plump and slightly parted from the silence and focus which her eyes also reflect. And her eyes- well they're so full of emotions it's hard to tell where it begins and where it ends. They're wide and glued on my own eyes, piercing my entire being with their enchantment and their invincible beauty. Her hair is messy from the wind, some string of it sticking to her face due to the wind and her crying. It has some more volume than normal, but it's still as shiny as ever. Practically her entire being is a thousand mysterious hues of flawlessness, shock and wonder, and one thing is damn sure.

She's never been more beautiful.

Never breaking eye-contact, I bend down, bringing one hand to the hollows of her knees, slowly and carefully picking her up bridal style. She doesn't break eye contact for one second either and it seems like she's trusting me completely as I carry her over the railing and onto the safety again.

I carefully set her down on the floor, but I remain my hand on her back as I return up to a normal standing-position, placing my other hand around her ear. She parts her lips ever so slightly, letting out a quiet, shuddery breath as my hand makes contact with her skin.

We stand like that for some minutes, loosing one another in each other's eyes. It's like we entered a different world where we are the only people existing. There's not a single flaw or a sound in this world, but it's surrounded by colors and sensations I never want to feel the end of. But then, Isabella brings us back to reality.

"I shouldn't enjoy this." She barely whispers, her lips almost not even moving from her pronunciation. Her eyes are moist from tears and confusion, indicating that her entire inner being is a spinning mess. But the mess on the inside makes her still on the outside, and she doesn't move anything.

I mimic her actions, also standing still. I can however practically feel my eyes burn her with intensity and devotion. "Do you?" I murmur.

She closes her eyes as pain and confusion descends upon her face and she drops her head, leaning into my chest.

I put my arms around her upper back, holding her to my body tightly. She needs this now, I know she does. She is in desperate need of it. But what this 'it' is, I have no idea.

And I do know she needs it, but I have no idea what she wants. That consideration is almost as mysterious to me as the next one is:

What kind of 'it' do I need? And in my case, is needing the same as wanting?

 **Wow, this chapter turned out pretty long. But you know what's even longer? My time-period of writing it. And once again, I apologize a thousand times. And for those of you who wants to know, no. I have not given up on My Name Is Isabella- Or Should I Say Isaac Garcia Shapiro. I just have imagination-issues with that one, but I promise, I am working on that too! But as I said before, this story is kind of my prio 1 right now. I hope all of you wonderful souls understand and that you can be happy for the current moment- I have** _ **finally**_ **posted a new chapter!**


	17. Author's note (IMPORTANT)

**Hi guys, and sorry to those of you who's been longing for a chapter for ages and thought that this finally was one. Unfortunately, that's not the case. I just need to say a few things.**

 **Thank you SO much to those of you who haven't given up on me yet, you guys are my true fans. Second, I know I said I would upload more, and now that summer's here, you'd think I have plenty of time. But the thing is, the computer I wrote the stories on was the computer from my school, a school that I'm now quitting on. Therefore, I had to leave my computer, so I haven't had anything to write on for so long.**

 **I'm now writing on my mom's computer which I quickly got to borrow and I am lucky if I can manage to get a hold of it more times to, hopefully, write some chapters. But for now, thank you so much for your patience guys! I** ** _promise,_** **I haven't given up on this story, but I guess it's on semi-hiatus for the moment…**

 **I love you all so much and I will never let go of you guys!**


	18. Release me

**Well guess who's back from her unspoken hiatus? Told you guys I'd never give up on you.**

 **I highly advise you to put on your most calm, romantic playlist for this. You're in for emotiooons.**

Isabella's POV

The walk down to my cabin was a quiet one, with Phineas simply walking beside me in silent consideration and me coming back from the shock of almost dying; again, how _did_ I manage to do that?

The Caribbean night air manifested our situation- silent, calm, peaceful. But at the same time filled with colors, emotions and winds beyond the wildest of imaginations, and so it created a combination of confusion and variety. So many different options to focus on, each so unlike the other it's difficult to know what to choose; what to concentrate on and contemplate.

When we reach our respective doors I cast a glance at Phineas from the corner of my eye, managing a small smile. When I speak up, my voice is low and raspy, "Thanks for being there tonight and, you know- not letting me die." I chuckle slightly at the last statement and how ridiculous it sounds.

Phineas chuckles too and looks at me with a smile, "Of course. You'd do the same for me. At least I hope you would." He looks down and feigns confused betrayal, making me laugh even more. It's odd how I'm laughing so shortly after a near-death experience, it really is. I guess you need some way to cope with the shock.

I carefully grab the handle of the door and push it down, never breaking eye-contact with Phineas. "Good night, Phineas. I'll see you tomorrow? Maybe we could try the waterslides you've been going on about?" I say, half joking- half serious. Phineas' eyes light up in excitement and expectation.

"Really? You want to do that?"

"Well, not really; but I can take one for the team."

"Hilarious. How can one _not_ love waterslides…"

With one last smile in his direction, I enter my room; it's dark, silent and holds a thick atmosphere of emotions the moment I step into it. Emotions hard to fit into a room so small, making me dizzy and distant. With shaking hands I reach down to unstrap the heels from my feet and toss them aside. Now soundless, they pad across the carpet and carry me to the bar where I pour a glass of red wine, then I walk into my bathroom. I put the glass down and inaudibly remove the arms of my dress and let it slide down my body, pooling at my bare feet before stepping out of it. I walk up to the mirror and remove my jewelry, then carefully slide out of my underwear.

One step, two steps, three steps into the raised jacuzzi and I sit down peacefully, turning my upper body towards the big window behind me; the window mirroring the ocean mixing with the sky in its explosion of colors. What they say sure is true- there's nothing like a sunset in the Caribbean.

I sigh and put my arms on the edge, resting my chin on them. I look to my left, at the empty space beside me. _There's nothing like a sunset in the Caribbean… and having somebody to watch it with._

Carefully, I reach out to open the window and secure it. The humid southern air hits me straight in the face, along with the smell of salt and sea carried by the comfortable breezes. I stick out my head and look to my left, then my right, up and down- nobody else. A relaxed smile sets upon my lips as I put up my left knee on the edge of the jacuzzi and stand on my tiptoes on the right foot, now being able to put my elbows on the windowsill, closing my eyes.

The only sounds audible are an occasional seagull or two, along with the sound of waves crashing against the boat. The breeze seeps in through the raven-strands of my hair, whisking them over my face in calm movements. This moment- this peaceful, out-of-this-world moment; why can't I stay in this place forever? Why would I have to go back to reality, where only complications and misery lie? No, torture aside and this place in the front of my mind- this is where I always want to be.

….

I open my eyes, along with the knowledge of that staying out of reality for too long creates false pictures of how life should go by; cry it away, clean up your mess, learn from your mistakes- move on with experience and a heart lighter from leaving the past behind. This is reality, and it's complicated.

Maybe I do need somebody to go through it with, and not only somebody to boost my confidence or make me look better when walking beside me in the hallways. Maybe what I need is somebody with the courage to stand up and tell when the hell I need to sit down.

I don't know what happened on that deck tonight, but I know it felt good to have his eyes look back into mine; to look into blue pools of wonder. It felt good to lose myself in them, it felt good with his arms around me; _I_ felt safe.

Phineas' POV

My discarded blazer lays neatly on my bed, and my undone tie rests around the neck of my white shirt, the sleeves on it rolled up to my elbows. I look to the watch on my left wrist- 3.30pm. Mom came home hours ago, so I can't risk waking her up by screaming in confusion and agony. Instead, I walk up to the window and silently open it to let in the dark night.

The ocean below reminds me of her eyes. The warmth of the wind feels the same as it did when it touched her skin; it had disheveled her hair. She'd looked so out of place, so confused. As if all that bound her still to this world was the sound of my voice. And it was beautiful, and _she_ was beautiful.

I run my hands through my hair with a frustrated groan and look to my right; Isabella's window, I've figured. It has to be. Will it reveal something, like the window of realization it could be? Probably not. Like Isabella, I bet the blinds are down, and they open only when the sun shines the brightest outside. But, when is that? When can I see beneath her shallowness and beauty?

Why _me_ , of all people? Why did I have to be the one to move in across from her, why did I have to be the compassionate one who ran after her after her humiliating breakup? Why did I have to be the one she was paired up with in history-class? Why does she have to be so imperfectly perfect with her monstrous personality? Why does she always have to look like the devil in an angel's disguise? Why did _our_ worlds collide?

…..

 _Why_ was I the one to fall so hard for it, for her?

Isabella's POV

3.30pm and I'm outside, walking on the deck, dressed in nothing but my short velvet-robe and a pair of fluffy slippers; that's when you know just how messed up your mind and heart is. I take each step carefully up to the front of the boat, passing two or three drunk people looking me up and down- maybe the robe wasn't a good idea for a night-stroll on an unguarded boat. But honestly, I just feel so empty and full at the same time, my choice of clothing wasn't priority number one when going out.

I carefully grab the railing with both hands, sliding my hands along it. Even though you can barely see the ocean, you can still sense it. I'd know I was on the very edge of the boat even if I was blindfolded. It clears your mind, somehow, standing here. Considering sleeping wasn't an option, this seemed like the clearest choice for a cliché moment.

Even though I no longer dare close my eyes this close to a railing, I know I don't need to; I can see him before me anyway. I feel his hands grab mine in the wind, I feel them running up my arms, kneed my shoulders and continue down to my waist.

How can something so absent feel so present?

The truth is laid out so beautifully before me, yet I cannot reach for it; it's the only distance I have left between security and reality. I need to keep my hands to the railing, where the promise of this security is certain.

I slowly let go of it, letting myself return to reality. I then turn on my heels and start walking back towards the cabin for the last sleepless hours before dawn arrives. I absorb every step I take, trying to make the walk back as slow as possible. I chuckle slightly; I'll miss it. The feeling of knowing who I am and what I want. It's like I'm walking away from it and with that, I walk slowly down the stairs and into the isolated corridor.

The sound of my two feet are the only things audible in the dark hallway where my door is located.

Until suddenly, they're accompanied by another pair of feet leaving a room. A room beside mine.

Despite the darkness, I can see his eyes examine me- search for any signs of this not being real. But it is, and the silence emphasizes it. My breaths suddenly hang heavily in the air, along with his twice as heavy gaze. I'm suddenly much more aware of everything- my state of clothing, his disordered look, the heat hanging in the air- it's unmistakable. My control for everything dissipates along with his.

I couldn't care less about it, the moment his lips are on mine, and they bring the light with it, the fireworks. It fills me up, drags me closer to the edge as I push my hands up against his chest and drag them, slowly up around his neck. His hand finds the back of my head and he buries it in my hair, the other one enveloping my waist tightly as he presses me into the wall and holds me there, tightly against him. I shouldn't, it shouldn't feel right at all. But it does, nothing has ever felt more right. His breath is hot against my skin as he lets go for a split second, before diving back at another angle, molding his lips against mine and biting suggestively on my lower lip.

I can't suppress the surprised, content moan from escaping me at his boldness and his presence, so close and so real. My arms roam his shoulders and down his arms before going back again and up in his hair, holding it tightly as if trying to hold on to reality. I kiss him with fervor and with passion I've longed to let out for so long, not only with him- I've longed for this feeling over someone, the feeling of not getting enough and the feeling of recklessness. His hand disappears from my hair and goes down on my upper back as he pushes me up slightly against the wall, and his other hand goes dangerously lower over my hips. Appreciatively, I drape my left leg around him, leaving off an alarmingly high slit up my thigh from my tied robe and pulls him impossibly closer with it.

He groans into the kiss and quickly abandons my upper back, his right hand now caressing up and down my outer thigh- down to graze the back of my knee, then up, up, up until there's little space left between my leg and my hip. His touch sets my skin on fire, as his lips set my soul on fire. Therefore, the pause in which he releases them leaves a whimper on my lips; it's quickly replaced with a low moan however, as he goes down and leaves passionate, moving kisses down my jaw and neck. My head falls back against the wall in a low hum, allowing him more access and my hands press him closer.

Despite the bliss quickly taking me over, I can't help but think it in the back of my head; " _This isn't right, get off of him! Find your self-control, don't let this be another road to hurt. Find somebody you know won't stick around- so that you won't be the one leaving him and putting another reason to hate yourself onto the list."_

I quickly open my eyes with a gasp as realization dawns upon me. Play on the safe side, Isabella. Don't do it like this.

I hesitatingly remove my leg and push myself down onto the ground again. With fast, firm hands I thrust Phineas away from me and pant hard, just like him. His passion-filled eyes catch my broken ones, and they slowly find their way back to reality.

I bite my lip carefully and shake my head as I look down on the ground, not wanting to see his eyes when they look at me with probable betrayal. Great, the last straw is most surely drawn; prepare for him to now permanently neglect you, Isabella.

 _But I'm trying to protect you._

I run off to my room with tears welling up in my eyes, leaving a confused Phineas behind.

 _No, I'm just trying to protect myself…_


	19. A Caribbean night

Isabella's POV

Each step was heavy and difficult to take as I silently contemplated my actions the night before, and what rift it may have created in an already twisted situation- I kissed Phineas. I saw him, looking as confused as me and I couldn't say no. It felt right and it felt wrong. It felt like he understood my turmoil and we found relief in each other. It felt like fire, a burning sensation if ever there was one. I just can't decide what kind of fire it was- a scorching, blistering one or the passionate, intense kind. I just wish it could have been an easy, blistering one- I wish I'd felt nothing but pain when looking at him. I wish he was the cold rain and the blisters, the one who laughed when I told him how I felt. Say it and maybe I could get over him.

But he didn't. He shared my troubled thoughts and I felt more for him than ever. And I acted on it and I didn't think- I didn't think about what it would bring into my world. I didn't need romance and I don't deserve happiness with somebody so kind. I deserve to be the victim, the one walked out on. I deserve to fall over and over again and then, I deserve to break apart by the impact, like I always do. I know they never actually loved me and, honestly, that's okay with me. I never loved anybody- it's a waste of time. I suppose we all just walk around, wasting our lives away then.

With similar thoughts haunting me, I tied a cream-colored shawl over my right hip to cover myself a tad more than with just my black, low-cut bathing suit as I made my way up to the main-deck. I roamed it for a while, just listening to the seagulls, children playing and light music echoing over the packed deck. As I let my gaze wander even further towards the back of the boat where few people stood, my eyes landed on the familiar green bow tied into thick, wavy hair black as charcoal. A smile formed on my lips as I silently walked up and put my hand on her shoulder.

As her head whipped around to meet me, my eyes saddened a great deal when confronted with her misty ones- and the way they artlessly didn't light up the slightest at the sight of their own daughter.

I understood then and there her years of misery- an absent, rude daughter who so often wanted nothing to do with her. I slammed the door when returning from school and she knew very well, just like always- I wouldn't sit down and discuss my day with her over a cup of tea. I was showered in gifts, as a last attempt from her in hope that I'd be giving her the love she needed and deserved so much more than anybody in this world could ever do. A hug, reciprocated with a sigh and crossed arms. An "I love you, bella" answered with a half-hearted love you too.

I understood then and there, what I'd put her through. Me, her only daughter from whom she was supposed to earn the strength and love to carry on with an exhausting day. Her daughter, who neglected her as if she was a shirt she'd grown tired of. She must have thought I almost enjoyed watching her break apart in slow-motion- and so, she did.

I slowly shook my head at her, feeling the tears burn my lids and my cheeks and leave a taste of salt in the corners of my mouth. Silently, I put my arms around her and pressed my face into her shoulder, crying with my mom like I used to do a long time ago. My beloved mom. It felt good to let it out with her, to let go of the anger and the sorrow I'd felt for so long. I need her- I need my mom. I'll always need her.

I shakily lifted my lips to her ear and whispered, almost inaudibly- but I know she heard me, "I'm _so_ sorry…"

As my mom sighed and pulled me closer to her, stroking my hair in that loving way only a mother can- I knew I was forgiven. I know I didn't deserve it, and I know of the pain I'd caused her over the years- and I know that it's twisted, but despite all this, she still loves me like the day I was born. Years spent seeking the confirmation and false love of others, when all of the pure love I could ever need was right here, in her arms. I could laugh at the stupid irony.

Instead, I chose to stay in her arms and cry.

…. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …... … ….

As the boat stopped by a dock in Bahamas, mom and I were the first people to leave it and receive our bungalow positioned in the ocean. We were also the first to sit down in the bar- me with a luxurious fruit-sundae and her with a Piña Colada. It was time to talk some things out, once and for all. So, I started talking.

"Mom… for the past few years I've completely lost myself and I know it. I've neglected you and I know I'll never make up for all that time, no matter how much I try. I know I can only try and be as good as I can from now on." I laughed and looked down in my sundae, stabbing the ice-cream with my straw, "But mom, I'm still young and I'm still dumb- I know as well as you do that I'm not done making stupid mistakes yet. But in the future… I hope that I can turn to you for help with those mistakes. I will need advice…" I look out towards the beach where I can see two read-heads enjoying a mother- and son stroll along the beautiful, white shore. "Heck, I need it even now…"

Lost in my thoughts for a moment, I miss the way my mom smiles knowingly in the direction of my gaze, and how she reaches for my hand. I snap out of my trance and look at our interlaced hands, then up at my mom's supportive smile.

"Isa, my darling. You don't need to apologize for anything; I understand how confusing your teenage-years are, especially when you only had me in your life after… you know. It's a time for the mom to slip away and let her child breathe on its own for the first time. I can understand why you've been this way throughout these last years… but Isa, I'm so grateful that it's over anyway. I missed you, my baby. "

She reaches up and caresses my cheek lovingly and I sigh, closing my eyes and leaning into her affection, thinking how grateful I am to have such an understanding mother.

"And I'll be forever grateful for that Phineas, who was the one to knock some sense into you."

My eyes snap open and I jerk away from her touch, surprised by what she'd just uttered. However, I only let it show for a split-second before looking away, cursing the blush that made its way onto my face.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

My mom snorts rather unladylike, "Don't even play out that card, mija. Do you think it's a coincidence he shows up and all of a sudden, your whole personality changes? Do you actually believe that yourself?"

"No, but…"

"Isa, darling listen now. I've seen the way you look at him and I've seen the way you've looked at other guys- what you see in Phineas will last _longer_ than what you've seen in those other boys, mija. What you might get to share with him will be something beautiful, something _true_. And that's all I want for you, darling. That's all you need- someone who makes you want to be something greater than yourself. Someone who makes you work harder to be better than the person you were yesterday. Not just some runaway girl who never learns."

Taking in my mother's words, I slowly bite down on my lower lip and look out towards the beach again- his face looks as lost and confused as it was yesterday night. And that's not what I want for him.

My mom squeezes my hand, bringing my attention back to her assured, encouraging eyes.

"I know you're afraid, mija. I know change is hard and confrontation about your problems even harder. But go, talk to him and see if it will help."

I look down at the table, an unsure smile forming on my lips- my mom is right. Maybe love was never made for me, and maybe all I'll get out of this is more experience with shit. But, I won't know if I don't do _something_ other than fucking run away like I've done since the day I met Phineas.

I look up at my mom, my gaze set in determination. "You're right mom. But, if I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna need that." And with that, I snatch her Piña Colada from her and down it quickly. What? I felt like it was necessary.

Mom's eyes widen and she quickly stands up, trying to reach for the drink. " _Isa!_ "

…

The sun sets quickly across the horizon, bathing the ocean in its beautiful hues of blue, pink and orange. The sound of seagulls and jet skis guide the pace of my steps, each stride set in the sand with persistence and an intoxicated sense of confidence.

He sat on the very edge of the pier, looking out over the sunset as if he knew for certain he was in a cliché-movie. It didn't help me with my loss of words as each step brought me closer to him.

Slowly, silently and discreetly I sat down beside him, joining his watch over the ocean. Only a side-glance from him let me know that he'd seen me, before he returned to look at the calm waves crash against the shore. A sense of anticipation hung in the air, something like I'd been waiting for since the moment I met him- as if it was a fragment of destiny, impossible to avoid forever. I held my breath for a long time, feeling the tightening of my heart with each wordless second that passed.

And it was silent… until it wasn't.

"I know I've been acting confusing since the moment you met me. I wake up knowing that every day… not that it makes it any easier. Before you, I knew my life inside and out, and the role I played in others'. But when you came along, I knew you'd mess up that role with your own- you were brave and you spoke up against me. You knew what was going on was wrong and you actually spoke up against me, and I was astounded by it- by you. So much that I was frightened; that I tried avoiding you for the sake of my reputation and my position. But then, you were also so damn persistent- fate was so fucking persistent. It wanted me to listen to you and your delusive ideas. And so, I did."

I looked at Phineas, really looked at him- my eyes roamed his, went up to his forehead and down along his nose, the neutral corners of his emotionless lips. Then up to his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, I spoke up again;

"And I think I fell in love."

It felt like slow-motion, but I know it actually happened in the blink of an eye- Phineas' gaze snapped to me and his eyes widened in an alarming way. He looked at me, up and down- trying to find any trace of lies in my body-language. I knew for certain he wouldn't. Not now, that I'd finally figured everything out myself.

A few excruciating seconds that felt like years passed by as he continued to judge me with those burning looks- it made me feel so incredibly exposed, even though I knew I had nothing to hide. But I had everything to confess and atone for, and I was aware of it. Afraid of it, so much that I winced when he opened his mouth and started speaking, his voice alarmingly cold;

"…All I wanted to care about was to get you out of my head the moment I realized where my heart was taking me. I wanted to care about you, lying awake at night as the rain softly beat against your window and you couldn't get it out of your head how horrible you were; what pain you caused other people. Care about you, feeling the heat of the burning coal you were forced to walk upon. To see you cry the way you made me cry. To watch in slow-motion as you broke apart inside."

His words hurt more than I'd like to admit. So, I won't.

His gaze softened into something hurt, something devastated as he looked directly into my eyes.

"But I couldn't care about all that, no matter how much I wanted to. All I could care about was you. All I could want was you. I wanted to feel your arms around me, even though I knew I'd have to leave them- even though I knew that if I loved you, you'd leave me and if you left me, I'd love you. I wanted you to feel the love you're capable of yourself, I wanted to make you soar, high above the trees' crowns. I wanted all that for you, no matter how much I tried telling myself otherwise. I fell in love with your monster, because I knew you had the potential of becoming something better. I was thinking, if I could love you at your worst, you'd be my world at your best, and I would go anywhere for you. I just want you, Isabella. I want you for you, no matter who that is anymore. I fell in love."

…

Neither of us had much to say. There wasn't much you _could_ say after such a confession. There wasn't much you could feel- nothing but a bond stronger than everything and an understanding deeper than the very ends of space. Nothing but strong hands weaving their way through hair black as coal and down along a slender, burning body. Nothing but lips, hot and heavy against each other as they whispered to each other love too great for words. Nothing but the heat- and the ocean breezes of a Caribbean night.


End file.
